


Le Colosse aux pieds d'argile

by Oromsss



Series: Orochimaru is "Neutral-Chaotique" [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Bets, Blood and Violence, Danzou is dead, Evil Shimura Danzou, F/M, Post-Chuunin Exams, Sarutobi Family
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oromsss/pseuds/Oromsss
Summary: Konoha est un colosse. Il est le premier Village Caché, le plus vieux, le plus puissant. Konoha est un colosse qui vient de subir une attaque violente au cœur même du Village. Le Colosse aux pieds d’argile va-t-il s’effondrer ou se relever ?
Relationships: Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai
Series: Orochimaru is "Neutral-Chaotique" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027749
Kudos: 3





	1. Octobre

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire commence en parallèle avec le chapitre 8 de la Vengeance du Serpent.  
> Je vous conseille de lire la VdS avant, sans quoi il va vous manquer pas mal d'éléments.

* * *

Il pleuvait. Kurenai avait l’impression qu’il ne faisait que pleuvoir depuis le début du mois d’octobre et ce maudit examen chunin. Au moins les escargots et les grenouilles étaient contents.

« Un peu de thé ? »

Kurenai détourna son attention de la pluie battante et regarda sa mère. Tatsuki Yuhi, née Nohara se portait bien. L’ancienne junin de 52 ans s’était retirée du service militaire quelques années auparavant et depuis lors elle s’occupait de sa petite plantation de théier. (Kurenai pouvait se vanter sans mentir que sa mère avait toujours le meilleur thé du Village.)

« Volontier. Il est excellent comme d’habitude. »

Tatsuki attrapa la théière et versa le breuvage brûlant avec précaution dans la tasse de sa fille. Ses grands yeux noisette étaient entourés de pattes d’oies, ses longs cheveux châtains bouclés commençaient à être sérieusement veinés d’argent et les marques violettes sur ses joues semblaient plus pales au fils des années. Pour la première fois Kurenai se rendait compte de l’impact des ans sur sa mère.

« Tu prendras des feuilles en partant. J’en ai fait sécher de nouvelles. J’essaye d’avoir du thé blanc cette fois. »

Tatsuki adressa un sourire lumineux à sa fille et le cœur de Kurenai s’allégea. Oui, sa mère vieillissait. C’était la vie, personne n’y changerait rien. Mais malgré cela Tatsuki restait pleine de vie, heureuse et en paix. C’était agréable de la voir aussi en forme.

Tatsuki avait été très affectée par la mort du père de Kurenai. Celle-ci avait d’ailleurs cru quelque temps que sa mère allait suivre son père (et sa sensei) dans la tombe. Kami merci Tatsuki s’était remise.

« Comment va Hirumu ? »

« Il tient le choc pour sa fille. Elle a juste 7 ans… »

Kurenai hocha la tête. Son cousin avait perdu sa femme durant l’Invasion. Elle avait fait partie des rares victimes Yuhi. Les enterrements avaient eu lieu trois jours auparavant en même temps que tous les autres enterrements.

Kurenai était restée avec sa famille, soutenant ses proches. Elle n’avait pas assisté aux enterrements généraux organisés par la Tour ou à n’importe quel autre enterrement privé. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu’était devenu le corps d’Iruka.

Kurenai sentit ses yeux la piquer. Elle clôt ses paupières un instant pour refouler les larmes. L’avantage à avoir des yeux naturellement rouges était que les gens repéraient moins facilement si vous aviez pleuré ou pas.

Amateratsu-sama, elle ne savait même pas où était enterré le fils de Sensei ! Elle ne savait même pas qui s’en était chargé ! Iruka n’était pas avec les autres corps gérés par la Tour. C’était quelqu’un d’autre qui s’était chargé de sa mise en terre… mais qui ? Asuma et elle avaient été avec leurs familles respectives quant à Raido… Ce devait être Raido. C’était le seul qu’elle imaginait pouvoir réclamer le corps de Iruka-kun à la morgue, le seul avec un lien avec le Clan Umino.

« Tu vas voir Namiashi-san après ? » demanda Tatsuki.

Kurenai soupira en grimaçant.

« Si je le trouve, oui. J’ai peur qu’il se soit enterré quelque part et qu’il fasse une connerie. Après Sensei, perdre Iruka… »

« Keiko était le centre de l’univers de ce gosse. Elle était sa mère, sa sœur, sa meilleure amie, et de temps à autre sa sensei. L’orphelinat de Konoha est véritablement mal foutu. Les gosses y sont plus seuls que seuls, » grommela Tatsuki en se réservant une tasse.

Kurenai n’avait rien à ajouter aux mots de sa mère. Elle avait très bien expliqué la relation qui avait existé entre son équipier et sa sensei. Cela avait été quelque peu complexe de trouver ses marques au tout début, lorsque Kurenai et Asuma avait rejoint Raido sous la tutelle de Keiko Umino. Le duo fonctionnait comme une horloge bien huilée. Les deux petits genins avaient dû trouver leur place dans cette machinerie efficace.

« Et quand tu l’auras trouvé, demande-lui où est enterré Iruka. Je suis certaine que Shinku voudrait que je fleurisse sa tombe. »

Kurenai hésita entre rire et pleurer. Les Yuhi et les Umino étaient plus liés que quiconque pouvait l’imaginer. Après tout le père de Kurenai et la mère de Keiko-sensei avaient été genin ensemble, puis Keiko avait été la sensei de Kurenai et pour finir le père de Kurenai avait pris comme apprenti le petit Iruka…

« Parfois j’ai l’impression que tu sais exactement ce qui me passe par la tête, c’est effrayant. »

« C’est juste l’intuition maternelle. Tu verras lorsque tu auras des enfants avec ton beau barbu. »

« Maman… » gémit la junin aux yeux rouges.

« Kurenai, je suis ta mère, tu ne peux rien me cacher. Maintenant, va chercher tes équipiers et n’oublie pas ton thé en partant. »

* * *

« Tu as mis la main sur Raido ? »

« Non, pas depuis le 9. »

Kurenai grimaça. Cela faisait une semaine que Konoha avait enterré ses morts et cela faisait également une semaine que personne n’avait de nouvelle de Raido. Les deux anciens étudiants de l’équipe 8 avaient demandé partout. Personne ne savait où était Raido. (pas même Anko, la reine absolut des commérages.)

Le seul point positif était qu’en parlant à Anko, Kurenai avait appris où était enterré Iruka. Il avait été placé près de sa mère et ses frères et sœur sur le terrain d’entraînement 13. Kurenai aurait pu y penser elle-même (elle avait été idiote sur le coup), après tout elle avait passé quasiment toutes ses années genins à souffrir sur ce terrain sous la houlette de Keiko Umino.

« Merde. J’espérais vraiment que tu aies eu plus de chance que moi, » annonça Kurenai.

« On va le trouver. Je suis certain qu’il est juste en mission. »

« Je l’espère aussi… »

« Aller, je te paye un coup à boire, » déclara Asuma.

« Ça marche. Et puis je dois des dangos à Anko. »

« Toi, tu as marchandé avec la Gossip Queen, » sourit Asuma, amusé.

Kurenai leva les yeux aux ciels et ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Évidemment qu’elle avait négocié avec Anko. Elle serait prête à pactiser avec Madara Uchiha lui-même si cela lui permettait de s’assurer que ses équipiers aillent bien !

Les deux junins prirent la direction de la petite boutique de dango qui faisait aussi salon de thé (Kurenai préférait celui de sa mère) où Anko achetait toujours ses friandises favorites. Les rues encore encombrées par des gravats étaient animées. La vie avait repris malgré le chaos. C’était agréable.

« Eh, vous deux, vous avez l’air en forme. C’est un rencard ? »

Kurenai fixa son attention sur Kakashi. Celui-ci, appuyé contre un mur avait les deux mains dans ses poches. Pour une fois il ne lisait pas son porno en pleine rue. ( Un véritable miracle ! )

« Idiot, » répondit la maîtresse de genjutsu. « Je dois des dangos à Anko. »

Kurenai et Asuma n’étaient pas en couple quoi que sous entende sa mère ou leurs collègues. Ils étaient juste d’anciens équipiers genins qui étaient restés de très bons amis.

« Pas de trace de Raido ? » demanda Kakashi

« Toujours pas… Et toi, qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Je pensais que tu n’aimais pas les dangos. »

« C’est vrai, je n’aime pas ça. Mais j’ai rendez-vous avec Sasuke. »

« La fin du monde est proche, Kakashi est en avance, » ricana Asuma.

« Sensei ! »

Kurenai tourna légèrement la tête pour voir arriver le jeune Uchiwa. Il était maigre comme un clou. Il avait cette silhouette toute en membres qu’avaient les garçons à l’adolescence. (Oui, Kurenai avait conservé les photos dossiers de ses équipiers et de tout ses amis. Celle de Gai était de loin sa favorite. Il était absolument ridicule !)

« Tout va bien Sensei ? », demanda le genin.

Kurenai et Asuma échangèrent un regard au-dessus de la tête de l’adolescent. Les trois junins avaient perçu la fuite (efficace mais très peu discrète) des deux individus vêtus de manteaux noirs à nuages rouges. Les senseis des équipes 8 et 10 bondirent sur le toit et se mirent à courir. Ils devaient rattraper et surveiller ces personnes plus que suspectes.

* * *

« Là. »

Asuma suivit la direction pointée par son équipière. Leurs cibles étaient là, marchant tranquillement le long du canal. Les deux junins bondirent sur la berge et entreprirent de marcher d’un pas calme et posé vers les deux silhouettes.

« Cela faisait un moment, Asuma, Kurenai, » déclara la plus petite d’entre elle.

Asuma fronça les sourcils. Cette voix ne lui était pas inconnue, mais il était incapable de se souvenir qui la possédait.

« Tu es originaire de Konoha n’est-ce pas ? »

Pour toute réponse l’homme retira le chapeau de paille qui cachait son visage. Kurenai se crispa tandis que Asuma jurait mentalement.

« Itachi Uchiwa, » gronda-t-il, sa cigarette coincée entre ses dents.

« Oh ! Vous connaissez Itachi… Hum, alors je n’ai plus qu’à me présenter. Kisame Hoshigaki. »

« Sérieusement ? » déclara Kurenai. « Le Monstre de Kiri ? Le missing-nin le plus recherché par Kiri ? Il faut être fou ou inconscient pour mettre les pieds dans un Village Caché quand on est déserteur. »

« Itachi, tes anciens camarades sont amusants, » déclara Kisame avec arrogance.

« Asuma, Kurenai, s’il vous plaît, n’interférez pas dans les affaires, sans quoi je devrais vous tuer. »

« Le problème, c’est qu’on ne peut pas laisser des déserteurs se promener impunément dans Konoha, surtout d’aussi sanguinaires que vous… Alors, qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? » questionna Asuma sans retirer les mains de ses poches.

« Ce type cause trop, je peux le buter ? » demanda Kisame en dégainant son épée couverte de bandage.

Asuma observa la lame s’écraser au sol juste devant lui. L’épée n’avait l’air de rien comme ça, mais il se souvenait de la page de l’Hoshigaki dans le Bingo Book. Le Missing-nin de Kiri était le porteur de Samehada, l’une des Sept épées Légendaires de Kiri, capable de déchiqueter ses adversaires et de se gorger de leur chakra.

« Faites ce que je vous ai dis et retournez à vos affaires, » commenta Itachi d’une voix atone.

Asuma secoua la tête négativement et dégaina ses lames de poings. Il para Samehada, protégeant instinctivement Kurenai. Celle-ci lança sa propre attaque, disparaissant de son champ de vision. Asuma sourit avant de cracher son mégot dans l’œil de Kisame. Celui-ci jura et s’écarta, permettant au Sarutobi de rouler hors de sa portée.

Il injecta son Futon dans ses lames. Sensei lui avait vraiment fait un cadeau exceptionnel pour sa graduation chunin. Hoshigaki était un shinobi de rang S et Itachi était le petit génie qui était devenu capitaine ANBU à 13 ans (et qui avait massacré son Clan la même année…). Kurenai et lui n’étaient pas mauvais, mais ils ne tiendraient pas seuls face à ses monstres de puissances.

Asuma adressa une rapide prière à Amateratsu pour que des renforts arrivent rapidement.

* * *

« Hey Kakashi. »

Gai s’assit dans le fauteuil des visiteurs sans attendre de réponse de la part de son rival. Vu son état, il y avait de toute façon très peu de chance qu’il lui réponde.

« Je suis désolé mon vieux, je n’ai pas été assez rapide. »

Encore une fois. Songea amèrement Gai. C’était la deuxième fois qu’il se plantait. Deux fois en moins de deux mois… mauvais, très mauvais.

« J’aimerais dire que c’est de la faute d’Aoba. Après tout, c’est lui qui a débarqué chez toi en hurlant les informations à propos du Traître alors que Sasuke était là… Mais soyons honnêtes, Asuma, Kurenai et moi sommes tout aussi en tort. Nous aurions dû sentir le gamin arriver. On est des junins par tous les Kamis ! On aurait du… on aurait du être plus prudent. »

Ils auraient dû surveiller leurs propos, ils auraient dû sentir Sasuke approcher de l’appartement avant qu’il ne pousse la porte d’entrée, ils auraient dû… tant de regrets…

« Je suis immédiatement parti à sa poursuite tu sais. Tu as beau ne pas le vocaliser, je sais que tu tiens à tes étudiants autant que je tiens aux miens. »

Lorsque Sasuke s’était enfui après la bourde d’Aoba, le Maitre Taijutsu lui avait immédiatement emboîté le pas, ordonnant à ses collègues de veiller sur Kakashi. (C’était d’ailleurs Kurenai qui avait fini par porter Kakashi à l’hôpital lorsque son état ne s’était pas amélioré.)

Sasuke Uchiwa n’était encore qu’un genin, mais il n’était pas le meilleur étudiant de son année pour des prunes. Il était rapide et savait se fondre dans la masse. Certes, Gai n’avait jamais été un bon traqueur (il laissait cela à ses anciens équipiers, notamment Ebisu), mais franchement là il avait honte de sa performance. S’il avait été un peu plus attentif, un peu plus rapide peut-être qu’il aurait pu protéger Sasuke de l’attaque de son frère…

(Il allait demander à Ebisu de l’aider à dépoussiérer ses compétences de traqueurs dès qu’il aurait un peu de temps libre ! C’était une promesse !)

Kakashi et son étudiant souffrait du même mal. L’attaque de Itachi Uchiwa les avait plongés tous deux dans le coma. Aucun Medic-nin ne savaient comment les en faire sortir. L’une d’entre elle (qui devait bosser au T&I vu qu’elle était arrivée escortée par Ibiki) avait émis l’hypothèse que le Traître avait utilisé un très puissant genjutsu pour les torturer mentalement et que leur coma était un système d’autodéfense de leurs esprits pour éviter de se déliter sous la souffrance.

« Jiraya-sama et ton gaki Uzumaki sont à la recherche de Tsunade Senju. Je pris pour qu’ils réussissent. Si quelqu’un peu te sortir de ton coma, c’est bien elle », annonça Gai.

La Médic du T&I avait bien insisté qu’elle était une légiste avant tout et que les patients qu’elle voyait en tant que psychologue étaient éveillés. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour des comateux. Pas son domaine.

« C’est un peu la galère en ce moment au niveau des missions. On est très demandé et nos équipes se retrouvent à avancer en free style. J’essaye de garder un œil sur eux, mais c’est compliqué. »

Gai n’était pas allé voir Lee depuis plus d’un mois maintenant… Il lui avait laissé quelques corbeilles de légumes et de fruits, mais s’il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il était trop lâche pour affronter les grands yeux noirs et les jambes brisées du fils d’Emiko Rock.

Il avait aperçu Neji et Kaede de loin pendant qu’ils déblayaient le stade. Ils allaient aussi bien que possible sur le plan physique… sur le plan mental… Gai ne pouvait qu’espérer que ses étudiants arrivent à gérer cette situation particulière.

Il souhaitait ardemment avoir plus de TEMPS. Il voulait pouvoir arrêter de courir juste un instant. Pour calmer la tempête dans sa tête, pour vaincre sa lâcheté et aller voir Lee, pour prendre le temps de discuter avec Kaede et Neji.

(Gai savait pour en avoir discuté à demi-mots avec son étudiante que la vie chez les Mito pouvait être tendue et elle venait de perdre son grand-frère et protecteur. Quant à Neji, sa situation avait toujours été délicate à cause des traditions cruelles et stupides des Hyugas.)

« Je vais tenter de garder un œil sur Sakura-chan. La pauvre se retrouve absolument seule. » conclut Gai juste avant de quitter la chambre de son rival. Les horaires des visites étaient terminés.

* * *

Anko assise sur le rebord d’un toit regardait l’une de ses plus proches amies discuter avec son équipe.

Les gosses étaient amusants. Anko se souvenait d’eux, tremblants et terrorisé lorsqu’elle avait débarqué pour leur présenter la seconde épreuve de l’examen Chunin. Elle avait immédiatement reconnu les mômes de Kurenai. (La Maîtresse des Genjutsus lui avait suffisamment rabattu les oreilles avec ses genins pour que Anko puisse les identifier d’un seul coup d’œil.)

Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame et Kiba Inuzuka. Des futurs Traqueurs à ne pas en douter.

L’Invasion n’avait pas été très tendre avec eux. Hinata avait un poignet en attelle, Anko pouvait encore percevoir des traces d’ecchymoses sur le visage de Shino et Kiba… Étonnamment Kiba se promenait avec un épais bonnet sur la tête (alors qu’il ne faisait pas si froid pour cette mi-octobre) et des lunettes de soleil.

Les trois genins hochèrent la tête aux dires de leur sensei, la saluèrent et s’éloignèrent dans la rue. Kurenai (qui portait pour une fois l’uniforme des shinobis de Konoha au lieu de sa robe blanche et rouge) rejoignit Anko d’un bond.

« Les gnomes ont bien pris la nouvelle ? »

« Oui. Un peu trop bien d’ailleurs. Je pense qu’ils me cachent quelque chose, » annonça Kurenai en fronçant les sourcils.

Anko lâcha un petit bruit indescriptible. Elle n’avait jamais eu de genins (et en tant qu’Apprentie d’un des plus grands Traitres de Konoha, il y avait infiniment peu de chance qu’on lui confit une équipe). Elle ne savait pas gérer des gosses.

« Je suis sûre que ce n’est rien. Tu verras, on va revenir et ils se porteront comme des charmes. »

Kurenai lui adressa une grimace peu convaincue avant de prendre la direction des Grandes Portes du Village.

Les deux Kunoichies étaient envoyées en mission au Pays du Bois. C’était une mission stupide, un assassinat et une disparition de documents. Rien de compliqué, mais comme Shikaku craignait qu’il reste des survivants du Groupe Prajñâ, il avait décidé d’envoyer Anko comme force de frappe avec Kurenai (qui était plus dans la subtilité).

C’était la première fois que Kurenai allait devoir laisser ses genins en autonomie pendant aussi longtemps. Jusqu’ici elle avait eu la chance de n’avoir eu des missions solo qu’au Pays du Feu et dans la région de Konoha en plus. (Asuma et Gai n’avaient pas eu autant de bol. Leurs deux équipes, ou ce qui en restait, étaient déjà en autonomie depuis plusieurs jours.)

« Allez, chérie, plus vite on part, plus vite on revient ! » s’exclama Anko.

Kurenai leva les yeux au ciel en entendant le surnom mais acquiesça à la proposition de la Tokubetsu. Les deux amies se mirent à courir dès qu’elles eurent franchis les portes du village.

* * *

Les deux derniers jours d’octobre étaient, depuis toujours, deux jours sacrés au Village de Konoha.

La tradition voulait que ce soient les deux jours ou étaient relâchés sur terre les esprits retenus dans les enfers parce qu'ils ne recevaient pas de culte, ou qui ne pouvaient pas trouver la paix pour cause de mort violente ou de mauvaise conduite. Le devoir des vivants était alors d’honorer les morts et de libérer les esprits inquiets et tourmentés de leurs souffrances.

Le premier jour les gens allumaient des lanternes devant leurs maisons et dans les rues pour guider les esprits errants. De petits autels de fruits, d’encens et de fleurs étaient dressés dans les jardins, sur les balcons ou les rebords des fenêtres. Les familles nettoyaient et décoraient les tombes ancestrales et préparaient les repas du lendemain.

Le second jour de grandes célébrations étaient organisées pour les défunts et les vivants. De grands banquets étaient organisés devant les Temples et des saltimbanques jouaient de la musique.

Il n’y avait qu’un seul temple public à Konoha. C’était celui de la Déesse Amateratsu, la déesse tutélaire du Pays du Feu. C’était là que les membres du Clan Sarutobi célébraient la fête des Morts. D’autres Clans avaient leurs temples privés sur leurs campus (ou parfois de simple pavillons de bois dans leur jardin… Sensei priait et rendait hommage à Inari et Suijin dans la minuscule chapelle construite dans le jardin de la demeure familiale des Umino)

Trois moines du Feu vivaient en continu dans le Temple, le reste de leur congrégation vivant dans un monastère situé à mi-chemin entre le Village Caché et la Capitale. Mais au moment de la Fête des Morts, ils étaient plus nombreux à venir à Konoha.

Asuma avait passé du temps avec Chiriku dans la matinée. Cela lui avait fait plaisir de revoir l’autre Gardien. Ils avaient descendu une bouteille de saké en parlant du bon vieux temps avant de se séparer pour remplir leurs devoirs respectifs.

Les moines avaient averti les esprits de la tenue d’un banquet en accrochant une lanterne à une hampe de bambou dressée à côté du temple. Plus la hampe était haute, plus nombreux étaient les esprits.

Devant le temple une longue table était installée pour que chacun y dépose ses offrandes. La nourriture, viande, légumes, gâteaux et boissons diverses, abondait. Les carcasses de porc engraissés pour la fête étaient exposées entières. Un fruit sucré était placé dans leur bouche pour qu'ils ne se plaignent pas trop de leur sort et ne médisent pas des éleveurs auprès des divinités infernales.

Lorsque Asuma, accompagné par ses sœurs et son neveu, avait déposé ses offrandes sur la table, les moines étaient en train de réciter des prières pour  multiplier la nourriture fantomatique. Du fait de la nature particulière des invités, des talismans  bénis par les moines étaient  disposés à proximité des offrandes.

Les quatre Sarutobi s’étaient ensuite installés dans l’herbe pour manger en regardant les musiciens s’installer sur une estrade circulaire. L’air était encore chaud pour cette fin d’octobre. Le soleil avait disparu derrière la falaise des Hokages et des centaines de lanternes avaient été allumés pour illuminer la nuit.

Konohamaru racontait à voix basse à sa tante ce qu’il avait appris à l’Académie durant la semaine. La mort d’Iruka qui était son chunin-sensei l’avait touché assez rudement.

Les premières notes de musique s’élevèrent et des danseurs professionnels traversèrent la prairie pour rejoindre la scène. Ils étaient maquillés et costumés en personnages populaires (Asuma en vit un habillé comme le Shodaime Hokage et un autre grimé comme Jiraya) et les gens, nombreux qui pic-niquaient se levèrent pour mieux voir.

Asuma attrapa son neveu et le plaça sur ses épaules pour qu’il puisse mieux voir. Les danseurs se placèrent en rond autour de la scène et commencèrent leur chorégraphie. C’était une danse très simple et rapidement les danseurs commencèrent à entraîner des membres du public avec eux.

Une danseuse, grimée en Mito Uzumaki, attrapa le bras d’Asuma. Konohamaru, ce maudit traitre, sauta des épaules de son oncle et le regarda se faire entraîner dans la ronde en rigolant.

Tout le monde pouvait participer à la danse car les mouvements étaient très simples. Asuma se retrouva ainsi à danser avec une vieille dame toute ridée qui caquetait de joie de pouvoir partager un si agréable moment avec un « si beau jeune homme ». Vu les sourires de Aoba et Ebisu que Asuma détecta dans la foule, ils n’allaient pas lui faire oublier ce commentaire avant un loooong moment.

Il grogna avec défaite avant d’avoir une idée de génie. Il envoya la mami chercher ses camarades shinobis. La tête de bête traquée d’Ebisu lorsque la mami s’approcha valait son pesant d’or ! Et puis le commentaire de la petite de quatre ou cinq ans qui avait décrété qu’Aoba était son « prince charmant » allait rester gravé dans les annales !

Lorsque le gros bourdon de l’horloge sonna minuit les musiciens quittèrent leur estrade de bois avant de l’enflammer pour en faire un grand feu de joie. Asuma et sa famille prirent la direction de la rivière. Ils allaient y lancer des lanternes flottantes. Asuma ignorait pour qui ses sœurs allumaient des lanternes. C’était trop personnel. Lui en lançait toujours deux. Une pour chacune des figures maternelles de sa vie. Cette année il en lancerait également une pour Iruka-kun.

* * *

Kurenai était rentrée la veille avec Anko, au moment où l’aube se levait. Elles avaient donné au Commandant junin les documents qu’il voulait ainsi que la preuve que leur cible avait été éliminée (Kurenai détestait vraiment trimballer une tête tranchée dans son sac, même si elle était dans un rouleau de transport !).

Elle était ensuite rentrée chez sa mère (Kurenai avait oublié de vider sa poubelle et son frigo avant de partir et elle ne tenait pas à dormir dans un appart qui puait la mort). Elle avait pris une douche brûlante et s’était écroulée dans son lit. Elle avait dormi vingt-quatre heures d’affilée, se réveillant à nouveau à l’aube.

Elle avait passé la journée avec sa mère, écrivant son rapport de mission pendant que Tatsuki taillait ses théiers. Elle avait refait une sieste dans l’après-midi avant que sa mère ne la force à enfiler un kimono un peu habillé et ne la traîne au Festival des Morts.

Kurenai laissa échapper un bâillement monstrueux. Malgré sa longue nuit et sa sieste, elle n’avait pas récupéré de sa course effrénée. Mais bon, comme ça elle avait pu rentrer à temps pour honorer les morts.

Kurenai alluma ses lanternes et les regarda dériver au fils de l’eau. Elle avait failli y passer pendant cette stupide mission. Elle ne s’était pas méfiée et était tombée dans un piège idiot. La dose de curare que Kurenai avait reçu aurait été mortelle pour n’importe qui d’autre ([p](https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pt%C3%B4se)tôse palpébrale dans les 30 secondes, paralysie du diaphragme au bout de 2 à 3 minutes et membres inférieurs au bout de 3 à 5 minutes.)

Kurenai ne devait la vie à sa timbrée de sensei qui avaient empoisonné tous ses étudiants jusqu’à ce qu’ils développent une pseudo-immunité et surtout qui les obligeait à partir en mission avec tous les antidotes les plus basiques.

Cela avait franchement secoué la junin aux yeux rouges. Elle avait perdu des gens dans cette stupide Invasion, elle avait failli mourir dans cette stupide mission. Elle était une foutue Kunoichi, elle pouvait y passer n’importe quand !

La vie était trop courte.

Suivant sa mère, Kurenai retourna vers le Temple d’Amateratsu. Les gens dansaient autour du grand feu de joie. Leurs mouvements étaient brusques et quelque peu désespérés. Le Shinigami s’était rappelé à tout le monde quelques semaines auparavant et les gens voulaient s’assurer qu’ils étaient toujours là, toujours vivants.

Kurenai avait perdu son père, sa sensei, sa fratrie de cœur, ses amis, son sang… Elle voyait ceux qui l’entouraient disparaître peu à peu. Cela la terrifiait bien plus qu’elle n’osait l’admettre.

La vie était putain de trop courte !

Anko discutait avec son équipier genin survivant de l’autre côté du feu. Elle avait un grand sourire et sautait pour tenter d’attraper la brochette de dango que l’homme suspendait au-dessus de sa tête. Aoba, Ebisu et Asuma discutaient sous un arbre, un verre dans la main. Hayate était assis dans l’une des branches, Yugao blottie contre lui.

Kurenai fendit la foute, rejoignant ses amis. Elle salua Aoba, ignora le commentaire de Genma à propos de son kimono, arracha la cigarette de la bouche d’Asuma et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

La vie était trop courte pour rester seule.

Asuma était parfaitement immobile contre elle. Il finit, tentativement par bouger ses bras et glisser une main derrière la nuque de Kurenai sous son épaisse chevelure noire et l’autre au creux de ses reins.

Franchement, après quasiment 14 ans à se tourner autour (Kurenai pouvait être honnête avec elle-même au fond de son esprit), ils auraient pu avoir un premier baiser un peu meilleur que celui-ci. Asuma était plié quasiment en deux (sans ses talons, Kurenai était vraiment plus petite que lui), elle avait cogné leurs nez l’un contre l’autre et leurs dents s’étaient entre-choquées.

Pourtant quand il la serra contre elle et que sa langue vint titiller ses lèvres, Kurenai songea qu’elle s’en foutait pas mal.

Une exclamation enjouée fit retomber Kurenai dans la réalité. Leurs amis les regardaient avec de grands sourires et les yeux brillants. Les deux junin-sensei s’empourprèrent. Ils allaient en entendre pendant longtemps.

Kurenai se cacha le visage d’une main (l’autre était bloquée dans la grande paluche du Sarutobi). Ses joues étaient brûlantes.

« Et voici donc, chers amis, la fin du pari numéro 48 lancé initialement par Keiko Umino et Shibi Aburame, » annonça lourdement Anko, perchée sur les épaules de son équipier genin.

« Pardon ?! » S’exclama Asuma. « Sensei ? »

Kurenai n’était finalement pas étonnée que Keiko-sensei ait placé des paris sur les têtes de ses étudiants (Kurenai avait fait exactement la même chose avec ses propres élèves.) Par contre, que le sérieux et impassible chef du Clan Aburame participe à de tels enfantillages, voilà qui était plus surprenant.

« Les vainqueurs sont Hayate Gekkô qui a donné la date la plus précise et Shiho Morikubo qui avait prédit que ce serait Kurenai qui amorcerait les choses en embrassant Asuma ! » Annonca Anko.

« Hey, cette Shiho, elle a pas déjà gagné plusieurs paris ? » Demanda Aoba.

« Si, si. Ce doit être l’instinct féminin. »

« Foutaises ! »

Kurenai leva les yeux vers Asuma, laissant leurs amis se chamailler sur des sujets sans importance. Ses grands yeux noirs étaient chargés d’un sentiment qu’elle pouvait désormais nommer sans crainte. L’amour.

Ils allaient devoir parler, éclaircir les choses entre eux, arriver à un accord sur ce que chacun voulait de cette relation. Kurenai sourit et essuya de son pouce les lèvres d’Asuma. Elle lui avait laissé plein de rouge à lèvres en l’embrassant.

* * *


	2. Novembre P1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le 3 novembre, Tsunade arriva à Konoha.   
> Elle savait que c'était une mauvaise idée.   
> Elle aurait vraiment dû écouter ses instincts.

* * *

Cela faisait des années que Tsunade avait vu ces grandes portes de bois. Elle se souvenait de son grand-père qui lui racontait l’histoire de ces portes. Hashirama Senju était incroyablement fier de ces portes car sous les multiples couches de peinture et de vernis étaient gravés les noms des Senjus et des Uchiwa vivants lors de la fondation de Konoha. Tous les noms étaient mélangés au lieu d’être séparés par Clan.

Tsunade laissa glissé ses doigts sur le bois patiné par les ages avant de suivre son équipier dans le Village. Les chunins de garde l’avaient regardé passer béats d’admiration. Ils leur avaient également confirmé que le jeune Naruto était revenu au Village, couvert de boue et bouillonnant de rage.

(C’était un problème pour un autre temps.)

Guidées par Jiraya, Tsunade et Shizune rejoignirent le dernier étage de la Tour. Tsunade savait que Hiruzen-sensei était dans le coma à l’Hopital, mais elle s’attendait à voir ses deux vieux croûtons de conseillers (et anciens équipiers genins.) A la place, elles furent accueillies par un bien inhabituel quatuor constitué du Commandant Junin, du Commandant ANBU, de la Directrice du Bureau des Missions et du Directeur des Renseignements de Konoha.

Ils avaient tous l’air épuisé. Des cernes noires et volumineuses s’accrochaient à leurs yeux, leurs peaux étaient pâles et tirés et ils semblaient flottés dans une aura de mal-être et de désespoirs. Même Ours était plus voûté que d’habitude, seul signe apparemment de sa fatigue. (Tsunade mettait cependant sa main à couper que derrière son masque il n’était pas en meilleur état que ses camarades.)

Kaede Matsumoto, la Responsable du Bureau des Missions, se redressa en voyant Tsunade. La femme, petite, menue et peu impressionnante fixa son regard bleu-vert sur la Sannin et esquissa un sourire plein de dents. Kaede était un véritable requin et elle pouvait imposer ses volontés à Jiraya lui-même. Tsunade savait que la petite femme rousse n’était pas un adversaire à sous-estimer. La Princesse des Limaces frissonna en voyant le sourire de l’autre femme.

«  Senju-Hime, bon retour au Village, » salua Kaede, attirant l’attention des trois autres hommes.

L’éclat qui traversa le regard de Shikaku Nara fit se tendre Tsunade. Elle se doutait de ce qui se passait dans le gros cerveau du Nara. Mais non, elle n’était pas là pour prendre la succession d’Hiruzen-sensei. Elle était juste là pour soigner le vieil homme, l’ami de Naruto, le Copy-nin et son Uchiwa d’élève et après cela, elle foutait le camp du Village !

« Jiraya-sama vous a-t-il expliqué la situation ? » demanda Shikaku.

« Rapidement. »

« Prenez une chaise, on va en avoir pour un moment, » déclara Ibiki en faisant signe aux deux Sannin et à Shizune de les rejoindre autour de la table ronde.

* * *

Lorsqu’Hiruzen se réveilla il fut surpris de voir deux de ses anciens étudiants penchés sur son lit. Il fut également très surpris de voir ses trois enfants assis dans des chaises, sa fille aînée tenant Konohamaru profondément endormi, contre elle.

L’air sentait l’anesthésiant et l’antiseptique. Que faisait-il donc à l’hôpital ? La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était d’être allé voir l’un de ses plus vieux amis, Danzo, alors que les medic-nin le plongeait dans le coma pour éviter qu’il tente de s’échapper.

« Sensei ? »

Hiruzen tourna la tête vers Tsunade. Cela faisait quasiment deux décennies qu’il avait vu la kunoichi blonde et pourtant elle n’avait pas pris une ride. Elle était toujours aussi belle, avec sa longue chevelure blond-pale hérité de sa mère et ses grands yeux chocolat qu’elle tenait de son père et de son père avant lui.

« Tsunade… Qu’est-ce tu fais ici ? Et pourquoi suis-je à l’hôpital ? »

Dans son fauteuil Asuma ouvrit un œil tandis que ses sœurs continuaient de dormir. Tsunade leva un sourcil interrogateur. Elle lui demanda quel était son dernier souvenir et il lui répondit honnêtement, comprenant qu’il y avait eu un problème.

« Amnésie partielle. Pas surprenant avec les blessures subites. »

Asuma qui s’était levé de son fauteuil et Jiraya lui expliquèrent que le Tournoi final de l’Examen Chunin avait eu lieu un mois auparavant et qu’une coalition formée de Kusa, Taki et d’une armée de mercenaire avait attaqué Konoha. Ils lui expliquèrent qu’il avait été coincé dans une barrière de chakra avec Rasa No Sabaku, l’Otokage, les deux leaders de Taki et Kusa ainsi que deux Kages réincarnés.

Un Oto-nin avait détruit la barrière en la faisant fondre avec une sorte de brume violacée. Oto avait récupéré leur Kage et disparu tandis que les Suna-nin mettaient également les voiles mais de façon un peu moins rapide.

Depuis le combat Hiruzen était dans le coma et Jiraya était allé chercher Tsunade avec Naruto pour qu’elle puisse soigner leur vieux sensei.

« Orochimaru fait partie d’Oto. Nous l’avons combattu à Tanzaru, » dit Jiraya.

Hiruzen hocha la tête. Cela confirmait une partie des rumeurs que le maître espion avait entendu.

« Il m’a dit plusieurs choses intéressantes lorsque je le combattais, » déclara Tsunade avec un regard mauvais. « Selon lui, la version concernant son départ de Konoha serait incomplète voire fausse… Qu’en est-il réellement Sensei ? »

Hiruzen soupira et détourna son regard de Tsunade. Il croisa le visage très intéressé de son fils et soupira à nouveau.

« Je ne peux rien dire pour l’instant. Mes souvenirs sont incomplets, mais je me souviens qu’une enquête est en cours. Et tant qu’elle ne sera pas terminée, je ne pourrais rien dire. »

Un silence pesant s’abattit dans la chambre. Les sœurs de Asuma s’étaient réveillées et avait entendu la conversation. Les trois enfants d’Hiruzen connaissaient les Sannin. Ils avaient été les étudiants d’Hiruzen et avaient passé du temps à la maison avant que la vie et les épreuves les transforment et les éloignent.

« Je suis heureuse de te voir de nouveau réveillé Otou-san, » déclara Ikuko en se levant, soutenant son fils sur sa hanche.

Rumi salua également Hiruzen avant de tirer Asuma et Ikuko hors de la chambre d’hôpital, en direction d’un petit restaurant. Elle voulait célébrer le réveil de leur père en famille. Pour une fois qu’ils étaient tous les trois ensembles à Konoha.

Hiruzen les regarda partir avec un petit sourire. Il était épuisé et perclus de douleurs.

« Qui gère le village actuellement ? »

« Ours, Matsumoto-sama, Nara-san et Morino-san gèrent les affaires courantes et les mesures d’urgence prises après l’invasion. Shikaku m’a demandé de devenir Hokage, j’ai refusé, » déclara Jiraya.

Hiruzen leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait toujours su que Jiraya ne serait pas Hokage. Il n’en avait pas l’envie, pas plus que la patience nécessaire. Parmi ses trois élèves, seule Tsunade avait la fibre politique. Elle l’avait appris sur les genoux de son grand-père.

Il fallait qu’elle devienne Godaime. Elle était la seule restante. Si Keiko Umino était encore en vie Hiruzen lui aurait demandé de prendre le poste. L’apprentie de Sakumo Hatake aurait fait une excellente Hokage, meilleure encore que Minato. Mais elle n’était plus là. Et son fils non plus…

« Repose-toi Sensei, » déclara Tsunade. « Nous aurons le temps d’en parler plus tard. »

* * *

Lorsque Shizune avait averti Tsunade que Hiruzen-sensei voulait lui parler d’un dossier urgent, Tsunade avait senti venir le tas d’emmerdes. Envoyant réuni dans le bureau de l’Hokage le Commandant Junin et le Directeur du Département de Renseignement de Konoha, Tsunade su que ce ‘dossier urgent’ était encore pire que ce qu’elle aurait pu imaginer initialement.

« Vous vouliez me voir Sensei ? »

« Oui, entre Tsunade et prends une chaise, on en a pour un moment. »

L’Invocatrice des Limaces s’installa en face de son vieux Sensei. Il était sorti de son coma seulement deux jours auparavant. Il aurait dû être encore à l’Hopital et pas de ce foutu bureau !

« Tsunade, en tant que prochaine Hokage… »

« Je n’ai pas encore accepté, » coupa Tsunade.

La Sannin ressenti une brusque envie de gifler Shikaku Nara pour effacer son sourire narquois. Elle savait en son for intérieur qu’elle allait devenir Godaime. Mais elle aimait penser qu’elle avait encore le choix.

« Donc, je disais, en tant que prochaine Hokage, tu vas avoir un dossier extrêmement sensible et épineux à gérer. »

« Merci du cadeau. »

« Je l’aurais bien traité, mais tu m’as dit toi-même que je devais me reposer, » répliqua Hiruzen.

« C’est bas comme manœuvre Sensei. »

« Ton oncle fut un bon modèle sur ce point-là. En vérité, même si j’étais en état de m’occuper de ce dossier, je suis bien trop impliqué. »

Tsunade fronça les sourcils. Elle ne voyait qu’une seule affaire pouvant impacter l’Hokage.

« Nous avons des preuves accusant Danzo Shimura de trahison envers Konoha. »

_Et Bingo_ , songea Tsunade.

« Quel genre de preuves ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« L’affaire remonte au 5 octobre lorsqu’un shinobi inconnu s’est infiltré, je pense par erreur, dans la Tour de l’Hokage, » déclara Shikaku.

« Par erreur ? »

« Il était paniqué et fuyait quelque chose ou quelqu’un. Au vu des éléments désormais en ma connaissance, je pense qu’il fuyait les ANBU de la Racine. Cet individu a été attrapé par Kakashi Hatake. Cependant il s’agissait uniquement d’un clone qui s’est suicidé en se plantant un kunai dans la carotide. En se dissipant, il a laissé tomber ce rouleau. »

Tsunade attrapa le parchemin que lança le Commandant Junin. Elle l’ouvrit et le parcouru du regard.

« Vous savez qui ? »

« Non. L’enquête sur l’origine du Clone a fait choux blanc. Personne n’a rien vu. La seule chose que l’on sait avec certitude c’est que c’était un clone solide. Il a brisé deux cotes de Hayate Gekko en forçant son passage hors de la Salle de repos des junin puis il a cassé le nez de Kakashi lorsque celui-ci l’a attrapé. Mais ce n’était pas un type de clone connu. »

« Un Kekkai-genkai ? »

« Très probablement. »

« Ok, le clone n’a rien donné. Et pour Danzo ? »

« Tu as lu le parchemin, » déclara Hiruzen. « Tu sais ce qu’il a fait. »

« Parce que cette source inconnue a raison ? Danzo a maintenu la Racine en fonctionnement ? Il fait subir des lavages de cerveaux à des pauvres gosses pour avoir sa petite armée privée et il s’est implanté des Sharingan dans le bras ?! » s’exclama Tsunade.

La médecin frissonna d’horreur lorsqu’une pensée terrifiante lui traversa l’esprit.

« Sensei, répondez-moi honnêtement. Serait-il possible que Danzo soit à l’origine de la folie d’Orochimaru ? »

« Cela fait partie des choses sur lesquelles nous enquêtons, » répondit Shikaku à la place du Vieil Hokage.

« Amateratsu-sama, » murmura Tsunade en se laissant retomber dans son fauteuil. « Et donc, qu’avez-vous fait ? »

« J’ai demandé à une équipe de shinobis du Département de Renseignements dont la loyauté est absolument indiscutable d’enquêter. Ibiki et Shikaku ont fait des découvertes effroyables en remontant la piste du rouleau. »

« Nous avons pu vérifier assez facilement les dires de la source à propos de l’Orphelinat. Tout ce qui est écrit s’est révélé exact. Alors pourquoi pas aussi la continuation de la Racine et les Sharingan volés ? » Declara Shikaku.

« Le Traître a ensuite été arrêté ainsi que ses deux complices, Homura Mitokado et Koharu Utatane, » annonça Ibiki d’une voix froide.

« Quand ? Comment ? Vu ce que dit le rouleau, avec ses Sharingans Danzo est inarrêtable. »

« Entre la deuxième et troisième épreuve de l’Examen. Et je l’ai drogué. »

« Pardon ? Et ça a marché ? Ce vieux bâtard paranoïaque n’est pas immunisé ? »

« Contre des drogues normales, certainement, mais Iruka a été absolument ravi de me fournir une des vieilles décoctions de sa mère. »

« Effectivement, avec un poison de la Dosu-Hime, Danzo ne faisait pas le poids. Où est-il maintenant ? »

« Il était maintenant dans l’une des cellules très haute sécurité de Konoha, maintenu en coma artificiel le temps que l’examen chunin finisse. »

« Et avec le bordel qu’a été le Tournoi final et la tentative d’Invasion, l’affaire n’a pas avancé. »

« Non. »

« Et du coup, on en est où exactement ? »

« Les médecins ont confirmé que Danzo s’était fait implanter un sharingan à la place de l’œil droit ainsi qu’une dizaine de pupilles dans le bras. Ours et ses hommes ont mené un raid sur le quartier général de la Racine. Les soldats de Danzo ont soit été tués, soit ont été enfermé au T&I. Avant l’Invasion une équipe dirigée par Inoichi Yamanaka cherchait un moyen de briser leur conditionnement. Et Jiraya cherchait un moyen de contrer l’influence du sceau que Danzo a mis sur la langue de chacun de ses soldats, » déclara Shikaku.

« Pour ma part, j’ai dirigé l’équipe chargée de fouiller le quartier général de la Racine. Peu de temps avant la Troisième Epreuve de l’Examen, nous avons trouvé le bureau et les archives personnelles de Danzo. »

« Et alors ? »

« Nous les avons scellés. Seul l’Hokage peut défaire le sceau… »

« Et sensei était dans le coma. Donc si je reprends tout, la situation n’a absolument pas évolué depuis fin septembre. »

« Tout juste. Et je ne peux pas m’en occuper, » déclara Hiruzen.

Tsunade lui adressa un regard noir.

« Je n’ai jamais apprécié tes Conseillers, mais je ne pensais pas qu’ils étaient si pourris. »

Le Sandaime soupira tristement.

« Je suppose que si je décide de prendre en main ce dossier, je signe pour être Hokage. »

« Oui. »

« Merde. Putain de merde, c’est vraiment bas comme technique Sensei. Ok. Ok… Trois axes d’études. Les soldats, les dirigeants et les dossiers… »

Tsunade se frotta les tempes en grimaçant. C’était quand même violent comme introduction au poste d’Hokage.

« Shikaku, à quel point Konoha est dans la mouise niveau mission ? »

« Matsumoto-san serait plus a même de répondre, » commenta le commandant junin. « Elle a dû briser les équipes genins. Les sensei et la majorité des Junins et Tokubetsu enchaînent les missions. Les Chunins continuent de faire tourner toute l’administration du Village, l’Académie et la sécurité interne avec une ou deux équipes d’ANBU. Les autres sont aussi à l’extérieur sur les zones les plus sensibles. »

« La corde est tendue. »

« Extrêmement. On a subi des pertes lors de l’Invasion et l’on a également de nombreux blessés qui commencent à peine à reprendre le service actif. La pression s’allégera lorsqu’ils pourront tous reprendre. »

« Ok… donc des équipes les plus réduites possibles pour l’instant… Qui s’y connaît un peu en Fuinjutsu dans le village mis à part Jiraya ? »

« Maruten Akimichi. Il a eu son rang de Tokubetsu grâce à sa maîtrise en Fuinjutsu et en poison, » répondit Shikaku après un instant de réflexion.

Tsunade haussa un sourcil surprit. Ce n’était pas des domaines habituellement visités par les Akimichi, mais pourquoi pas. Ce ne serait pas le premier truc étrange qu’elle verrait en tant que kunoichi.

« Bien. Je dois réfléchir à tout ce bordel. Sensei, fait parvenir un message à Inoichi et Maruten. Je veux voir Inoichi le plus tôt possible et je veux voir Maruten demain matin. Vers 10 heures. Ibiki, j’aurai besoin de toi également demain. »

« Bien Hokage-sama. »

Tsunade renifla en entendant le titre. Et voilà que malgré tout ce qu’elle s’était dit, elle finissait Hokage…

* * *

Tsunade, ses doigts croisés sous son menton, ses coudes lourdement appuyés sur le bureau de l’Hokage (son bureau), observait les hommes présents dans la pièce.

Ibiki Morino, directeur du Département des Renseignements de Konoha (et plus spécifiquement de la Division Torture et Interrogation) et Jiraya, Maître en Fuinjutsu (et équipier de Tsunade et écrivain populaire de romans pornographiques… )

« Bien. J’ai étudié les dossiers que vous m’avez donné. Vous avez tous deux travaillé sur l’affaire Danzo. Avec l’Invasion et le chaos qui a suivi, tout a été mis en suspend. Il est désormais temps de reprendre l’enquête. Jiraya. »

« Oui Hime ? »

« J’ai besoin que tu finisses le contre-sceau. Maruten Akimichi t’aidera. »

« Je n’ai pas… »

« Jiraya. Tu DOIS finir au plus vite. C’est peut-être la clé pour connaître toutes les activités de Danzo et pour briser le conditionnement qu’il a imposé à ses pantins. Je sais que tu n’aimes pas travailler en équipe, mais tu vas faire un effort. Et si j’entends ne serait-ce que la rumeur d’une rumeur que tu t’es approché des bains avant d’avoir trouvé un contre-sceau, je te tue. »

Tsunade ne plaisantait absolument pas et son équipier le comprit. Depuis toutes ces années qu’ils se connaissaient, Tsunade l’avait souvent menacé, mais elle n’avait jamais été sérieuse. Aujourd’hui elle l’était. La situation était critique. Jiraya et Maruten devaient travailler ensemble (même si depuis la mort de son élève favori Jiraya détestait étudier du fuinjutsu avec une autre personne) et trouver une foutue solution !

« Hay Hokage-sama, » déclara l’Ermite avec une certaine aigreur dans la voix.

Il n’était pas content avec ses ordres. Tsunade ne pouvait qu’espérer que le Sannin ne mènerait pas la vie trop dure au jeune Akimichi.

« Je reçois Maruten dans une heure pour l’informer de la situation. Il te rejoindra après. Envoie-moi un crapaud pour me dire où tu t’es installé pour travailler. »

Jiraya acquiesça d’un sec signe de tête avant de quitter le bureau.

Tsunade soupira.

« Bien… Pour le reste… Je vais avoir trois autres équipes qui vont travailler en parallèle sur ce bordel. Tu les chapeauteras toutes Ibiki, mais tu travailleras principalement avec une seule d’entre elle. »

L’homme hocha sa tête scarifiée.

« La première équipe, constituée de Tonbo Tobitake de la division Analyse, Ranka de la Division Médico-Légale et Ryoka Yamanaka travaillera sur le déconditionnement des ANBU Ne. »

« J’ai deux questions Tsunade-sama, » interrompit Ibiki.

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi Tonbo et non pas Mawashi Dokuraku ? Mawashi est plus expérimenté. Et qui est Ryoka Yamanaka. Elle ne travaille pas aux Renseignements. »

« Je pensais mettre Tonbo sous tes ordres, mais il est aveugle. Quant à Yamanaka-san, c’est une civile, mais elle se charge du suivi des  thérapies psychologique des ANBU retirés depuis des années. Son niveau d’accréditation est  largement  suffisamment élevé pour cette affaire. »

Ibiki opina du chef.

« La seconde équipe sera composée de  Mizu Kazamatsuri et Anko Mitarashi  avec le soutien, si nécessaire de Oyone. »

« Mes deux meilleures Interrogatrices et une médic, devrais-je avoir peur Tsunade-sama ? »

« J’ai deux ordures qui croupissent dans des geôles. Je veux connaître tous les secrets de Homura Mitokado et Koharu Utatane. Tes Interrogatrices auront carte blanche. Oyone sera là si jamais la situation… dérape quelque peu. »

Ibiki adressa un sourire carnassier à la Senju. Avec ses cicatrices, c’était purement effrayant.

« Et donc quelle sera la mission de la dernière équipe ? Et qui en fera partie ? »

« La dernière équipe aura pour mission d’éplucher et d’analyser tous les documents des archives et du bureau de Danzo. »

Ibiki jura.

« D’où le problème avec Tonbo. »

« Exactement. »

Ibiki frémit devant la tache qui attendait son équipe. Il avait eu l’opportunité de voir les Archives de Danzo. Il y avait des documents du sol au plafond. Ils allaient y passer un temps faramineux…

« Et donc qui sont mes compagnons d’infortune ? »

Tsunade se contenta de lui tendre un dossier. Le Directeur des Renseignements l’attrapa et le feuilleta. Sans surprise, Mawashi Dokuraku était sous ses ordres. Le bras-droit de Inoichi était incroyablement bon dans son domaine, son expertise lui permettrait de comprendre les raisonnements (tordus) de Danzo. Il y avait ensuite Oyone. La médic de l’age d’Ibiki travaillait aux Renseignements dans sa division Médico-légale depuis quasiment le jour où elle avait été promue chunin. Elle était là, d’après la note de Tsunade, pour fournir un avis médical si nécessaire. Quant à la dernière personne…

« Shiho Morikubo ? » Demanda Ibiki, un sourcil incrédule haut sur son front.

« Un problème avec cette kunoichi ? » Demanda Tsunade avec un ton dangereux

Ibiki se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait appris que dans son métier la qualité ne dépendait pas du sexe. Sur son échelle personnelle, parmi les dix personnes les plus dangereuses des Nations Élémentaires quatre étaient des femmes (en fait, les personnes numéro 1, 2, 5 et 7 étaient des femmes.)

« Oui, » répondit honnêtement Ibiki. « Elle a 14 ans. »

« Elle est Chunin depuis ses 12 ans et bosse à la Crypto, » répondit Tsunade. « C'est un petit génie. Ce ne sera pas les premières informations sensibles ou perturbante qu'elle verra passer. »

Ibiki soupira, reconnaissant une bataille perdue d’avance. Il n’avait plus qu’à espérer que les Archives de Danzo ne contiendrait pas d’information trop horrible (hahaha… ). Les gens pensaient qu’il était un monstre sans cœur, mais il avait quand même une conscience. Il ne tenait pas à traumatiser une gosse de 14 ans à vie (même si elle était une kunoichi).

« Bien Tsunade-sama. »

« Tiens, voici les paramètres de ta mission. Tu as aussi un planning pour tes différentes équipes, » annonça la future Godaime en tendant un épais dossier à Ibiki.

Celui-ci attrapa le pavé. Sur la couverture était accroché un mémo avec une liste d’horaire. Il avait environs deux heures pour lire le dossier avant d’avoir rendez-vous avec ses Interrogatrices. Il verrait les psys une heure après puis finirait avec sa propre équipe.

Ca sentait la journée vraiment chargée !

oOo

Shiho, assise dans un des larges fauteuils de la salle de repos du département Torture et Interrogation, jouait nerveusement avec l’une de ses longues mèches blondes. La pièce était étonnamment chaleureuse avec des murs peints de jaune et ocre, des canapés et fauteuils moelleux, une bibliothèque garnie de littératures diverses (et non reliée au travail). C’était perturbant.

Shiho relâcha ses cheveux avant de nettoyer une énième fois ses lunettes. Elle repositionna son bandeau protecteur dont elle se servait comme ceinture, se demanda distraitement si elle aurait dû faire un effort vestimentaire pour l’occasion. Elle allait rencontrer le grand patron des Renseignements de Konoha ! Et elle portait la blouse de médecin de son père, un pull rouge informe et un pantalon troué au niveau du genou… ce n’était pas très glorieux.

Deux autres personnes attendaient avec elle. La première était une femme coiffée avec un court carré de cheveux noirs qui portait l’uniforme des Médecins Légistes. Le second était un homme à lunettes aux courts cheveux bruns portant la tenue standard des Shinobis bossant dans les Renseignements. Tous deux avaient autour d’une trentaine d’années (certainement moins pour la femme) et bossaient pour Ibiki Morino de façon générale.

Avec ses 14 ans et son expérience dans la division de Cryptologie, Shiho ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser qu’il y avait eu erreur sur la personne.

Shiho était en train de lisser son pull dans le vain espoir d’en enlever les tirettes présentes lorsque la porte de la salle de repos s’ouvrit, laissant apparaître Ibiki Morino.

L’homme, très grand avec des épaules qui devaient être deux ou trois fois plus larges que celle de Shiho, portait un long manteau de cuir noir par-dessus une tunique bleue et un pantalon cargo gris foncé. Son crâne était couvert par un foulard (Shiho savait qu’il était couvert de cicatrices terrifiantes) et deux cicatrices (une sur la joue droite et l'autre sur la joue gauche et passant sur la bouche) marquaient son visage rude.

Ce type était physiquement flippant et Shiho allait être sous ses ordres directs pendant une période indéterminée (si la convocation qu’elle avait reçu ce matin aux aurores était exacte et qu’il n’y avait pas eut erreur sur la personne… Kami-sama ayez pitié !)

« Bien. Vous êtes tous là. Morikubo-san, voici Oyone, experte médico-légale et Mawashi Dokuraku, second de la Division Analyse. »

Shiho, qui avait sursauté lorsque Morino-san s’était adressé à elle, salua timidement ses futurs collègues. (Kami-sama n’avait pas eu pitié d’elle… )

« Juste Shiho, Morino-san, » rajouta-t-elle en s’adressant directement à son futur capitaine de mission.

Celui-ci la fixa avec ses yeux de glace et Shiho sentit un long frisson glacé lui descendre dans le dos. Cet homme était un putain de prédateur ! Elle allait crever de trouille si elle devait interagir longtemps avec lui !

« Bien. Shiho… Suivez-moi, nous avons besoin d’un lieu plus confidentiel pour ce debriefing. »

En emboîtant le pas au Directeur des Renseignements de Konoha, Shiho se fit la réflexion qu’il devrait boire des infusions de passiflores et d’aubépine. Cela lui permettrait d’être moins… tendu.

oOo

Lorsque Shiho rentra chez elle plusieurs heures plus tard, elle se fit une infusion de passiflore et d’aubépine, rajoutant au passage des huiles essentielles de millepertuis.

« Rude journée ? »

« On peut dire ca, » marmonna Shiho sans lâcher sa tasse XXL du regard.

Son père se glissa en silence derrière elle et entreprit de masser ses épaules nouées. Shiho eut l’impression de se liquéfier entre les grandes et chaudes paluches de son kiné de père.

Fukuo Morikubo était un homme remarquablement grand qui dépassait la plupart des autres habitants de Konoha. Cela était fort pratique lorsque Shiho devait repérer son père dans une foule. Il avait également une musculature exceptionnelle, sculptée par des années d'entraînements physiques. Mais contrairement à Ibiki Morino qui ressemblait à un prédateur prêt à vous arracher la tête, Shoho ne pouvait comparer son père qu’à un gigantesque nounours.

Ce devait être le visage joufflu et la barbe broussailleuse…

« Tu peux en parler ? »

« Nan… Et ça va me prendre la tête longtemps. »

Fukuo huma positivement. Il était « juste » un civil, mais son travail à l’Hôpital l’amenait à travailler régulièrement avec des Shinobis. Il savait que certaines choses étaient classifiées. Et comme Shiho travaillait habituellement au Département de Cryptologie, il était finalement très rare qu’elle puisse parler de son travail.

« Va dormir un peu, cela soulagera ta tête. Je t’appelle quand le repas est prêt. »

« Merci Tou-san. »

Shiho se leva lentement de sa chaise, sa tasse géante entre ses mains. Le petit massage de son père lui avait fait un bien fou. Elle rejoignit sa chambre et s’effondra sur son lit après avoir vidé sa tasse et l’avoir posé sur sa table de nuit.

Les Conseillers de l’Hokage étaient des traîtres. La nouvelle avait été particulièrement dure à avaler. En fait Shiho avait encore du mal à accepter cette nouvelle réalité. Au moins cela expliquait en partie pourquoi le Directeur de la Crypto l’avait envoyée elle au lieu de s’occuper de ce tas de vipère lui-même… En tant qu’ancien genin de Homura Mitokado, il y aurait pu y avoir conflit d’intérêt...

Shiho hésitait franchement entre rire et pleurer. Elle se contenta d’insulter longuement et en plusieurs langues son supérieur hiérarchique.

* * *

« Sans déconner, il y a combien d’années d’archive dans cette pièce ? »

Ibiki jeta un coup d’œil à Mawashi avant de soupirer. L’Analyste commençait déjà à farfouiller dans les étagères remplies de dossiers, de livres et de rouleaux. Shiho n’avait pas encore quitté les côtés d’Ibiki, mais ses yeux brillaient d’excitation. Elle n’avait qu’une envie, partir explorer la pièce comme Mawashi.

Le Directeur des Renseignements de Konoha lui fit signe d’y aller pendant qu’il parlait Hiruzen-sama et Tsunade-sama. L’Hokage et la future Hokage avaient accompagné l’équipe d’Ibiki pour lever les scellés placés en septembre dernier sur le bureau et les archives de Danzo.

Désormais l’équipe d’Ibiki allait devoir répertorier, trier et étudier l’ensemble des documents présents dans les deux pièces. Ils y allaient y passer un temps monstrueux. Et ils allaient découvrir des horreurs.

Le Tokubetsu junin soupira et se frotta la nuque d’une main lasse avant de faire craquer ces cervicales. Il n’avait pas vraiment envie de s’y mettre. Son bouleau c’était de centraliser les infos des Renseignements et torturer des gens. Il n’avait pas envie de lire toutes les horreurs imaginées et faites par Danzo et ses pantins…

Quelle vie de merde.

Les deux Hokage partirent, rejoignant certainement la Tour et leurs autres dossiers urgents. Ibiki carra les épaules et pénétra dans le bureau du Faucon de Guerre.

« Shiho ! Mawashi ! Rapport ! »

Ses mots claquèrent sèchement dans la pièce et deux bruits de pas lui répondirent. Mawashi avait déjà plusieurs documents sous les bras et un grand sourire. Shiho était couverte de poussière et avait des toiles d’araignées dans les cheveux.

Cette mission allait être longue…

oOo

Maruten étudiait une matrice triple très ressemblante au sceau tatoué sur la langue des membres de la racine lorsqu’un ANBU entra dans la salle. Jiraya releva immédiatement la tête de l’ouvrage qu’il lisait.

« Jiraya-sama, un homme vous demande. Il m’a demandé de vous montrer ceci. »

Le sannin abandonna son ouvrage dans l’instant. Il adressa un sec hochement de tête à Maruten avant de quitter la salle.

Resté seul au milieu d’une mer de rouleaux parlant tous de Sceaux, Maruten soupira. De base il n’avait accepté cette mission qu’avec réluctance, mais avec l’attitude glaciale du Sannin, cela allait rapidement devenir intenable.

Maruten n’avait rien fait à Jiraya. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé et ce devait être la deuxième ou troisième fois qu’il le voyait, alors non, le Tokubetsu Akimichi ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi l’Ermite, réputé comme étant joyeux et bon vivant était aussi désagréable avec lui.

Bah, les états d’âme du vieux n’étaient pas son problème. Plus vite il résoudrait cette merde, plus rapidement leurs chemins se sépareraient et Maruten pourrait retourner à ses entraînements. (Après tout, il était un ermite dans son propre village et n’aimait pas voir des gens, les Inuzuka exceptés.)

oOo

Tsunade et Hiruzen venaient à peine de revenir dans le bureau de l’Hokage après avoir ouvert les archives de Danzo lorsque Jiraya débarqua dans la pièce.

Il tirait derrière lui un civil aux cheveux grisonnants qui tremblait comme une feuille.

« Jiraya, je t’ai ordo... »

« TSUNADE ! » coupa l’Ermite avec un visage dur. « J’ai une information de la plus haute importance. Plus importante même que ce que tu m’as demandé. »

Tsunade referma la bouche et plissa les lèvres en foudroyant son ancien équipier du regard. Jiraya, peu perturbé par l’attitude glaciale de la future Godaime, poussa légèrement l’homme inconnu en avant.

Celui-ci, un civil d’une trentaine d’années qui commençait à avoir déjà des cheveux blancs avait le regard hagard et les mains tremblantes.

« Sensei, Hime, voici Rōdosu, l’un de mes informateurs. Il est un marchand d’une ville proche de Kusa. »

« était… » murmura le civil d’une voix brisée. « était... »

Un long frisson lui traversa l’échine. Jiraya lui serra l’épaule avec émotion avant de l’encourager à raconter son histoire à la future Godaime.

« Il faisait nuit. J’étais à Kusa pour affaire. Je n’y vais quasiment jamais. C’est pour cela que je n’étais pas au courant de la tentative d’invasion menée par Inoue. J’étais à l’hôtel. J’allais dormir. Et tout a explosé. Le ciel est devenu rouge et jaune. Les gens criaient et courraient. C’était la panique. Et ils sont apparus… »

Les yeux de l’homme s’étaient perdus dans le lointain, observant une scène que lui seul voyait.

« Ils ont surgi de l’ombre. Ils étaient trop nombreux. Ils laissaient des corps mutilés et du sang derrière eux… On a fui. Je n’ai pas vu un seul shinobi réussir à passer la ceinture de flèches qui cintrait le village. Le centre du village a explosé. Il y avait des flammes gigantesques et tant de fumée… J’aurais dû mourir. »

Un croassement étranglé s’échappa de sa gorge et des larmes traversèrent ses joues.

« Rōdosu ? »

L’homme écarquilla de grands yeux noisette et se tourna vers Jiraya.

« Ils m’ont laissé vivre. » déclara-t-il avec révélation. « Ils m’ont laissé libre… Ils ont détruit Kusa jusqu’aux fondations et ils m’ont laissé vivre ! »

L’homme éclata de rire, sombrant dans l’hystérie. Tsunade ordonna à Shizune de le mener hors de la pièce et de s’occuper de lui. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Jiraya avec le visage crispé.

« Jiraya, à quel point lui fais-tu confiance ? »

« Ses infos ont toujours été bonnes. Il s’est passé quelque chose à Kusa. J’ignore juste à quel point c’est grave. »

Tsunade jura et Hiruzen conseilla d’envoyer une équipe d’enquêteurs.

« On doit envoyer une équipe. Quels sont les ANBU les plus rapides ? » demanda Tsunade en se tournant vers Hiruzen.

Le vieil homme lissa sa barbichette d’un geste absent avant de lister plusieurs noms. Tsunade les nota. Elle avait une équipe à convoquer et envoyer en mission.

« Hime, » commença Jiraya.

« Oui, je te mets dans la liste. Trouve ce qui est arrivé à Kusa. »

* * *

Ryoka pensait avoir vu le pire dans sa profession. Elle devait gérer les stress post-traumatiques des ANBU qui parvenaient à survivre suffisamment longtemps pour se retirer. Elle en avait vu des gens détruits et elle en avait entendu des horreurs. Mais là, elle pensait vraiment être tombée dans une autre dimension.

Elle observa ses équipiers du moment et frissonna d’horreur en voyant qu’ils étaient aussi choqués qu’elle (alors qu’ils travaillaient soit à la Division Analyse, soit à la Division Médico-Légale.)

_Marishiten_ _-sama, veillez sur nous,_ pria rapidement Ryoka avant de retourner l’attention à l’exposé de  Tonbo Tobitake .  Le jeune shinobi de la Division Analyse avait la partie supérieure de son visage complètement enveloppée dans des bandages et son bandeau frontal était au niveau de ses yeux.  Étonnamment sa cécité ne le  gênait absolument pas pour se déplacer. Ryuko supposait qu’il devait analyser son environnement avec son chakra.

Il était habillé de la tenue grise standard des shinobis des Renseignements et jouait nerveusement avec une cigarette éteinte tout en exposant des faits très déplaisant à Ryuko et Ranka.

« Suite à l’assaut sur le quartier général de la Racine, 19 individus ont rejoint les geôles longues durées du T&I. Nous ignorons encore combien de soldats Danzo avait sous ses ordres. Nous pouvons cependant faire une estimation réaliste de trente à quarante ANBU actifs et une vingtaine d’enfants en formations. »

« Et seulement 19 ont été capturé ? » s’étonna Ryoka. « Que sont devenus les trente ou quarante autres ? »

Tonbo avait une carnation assez claire mais à sa question Ryoka le vit devenir complètement blanc.

«  Les ANBU réguliers ont été obligés d’abattre sept ANBU Ne  durant l’attaque .  Ils ont  retrouvé plus d’une dizaine d’adultes qui ont préféré avaler des  pilules de cyanure  plutôt que  d’être capturés. Quant aux enfants… »

Tonbo frissonna de la tête aux pieds. Ryoka n’était plus certaine de vouloir savoir.

« Ils leur ont tranché la gorge. »

La civile serra les dents. Elle avait envie de vomir. Elle avait envie de pouvoir remonter le temps pour pouvoir refuser la demande de son chef de Clan.

« Le fanatisme est une plaie de l’humanité, » murmura-t-elle en frottant son visage rond entre ses mains.

«  Oui. Notre travail est d’ effectuer les bilans psychologiques et médicaux des survivants. Après cela nous devrons établir des protocoles pour tenter de briser leurs conditionnements. »

« Je ne suis pas certaine que nous réussirons pour tous. Chez les plus jeunes, peut-être, mais chez les adultes... »

« Nous ferons tout notre possible pour les aider Ryoka-san. C’est notre devoir. »

« Je le sais bien. Bien, que savons-nous sur nos patients ? »

« Ils sont 19. Ou plutôt 18. On a récupéré une mère avec son gosse. Elle a accouché pendant l’attaque. »

« Pardon ? Attends, tu veux dire que y a un bébé de moins de deux mois au T&I ? » s’exclama Ranka.

« Oui. Et le bébé n’a toujours pas de nom. Sa mère est complètement brisée. Elle a refusé de nommer le gosse, annonçant que c’est à Danzo-dono que revient l’honneur. »

« Flippant, » commenta Ranka. « Qui s’occupe de son suivi médical ? »

«  Magire. C’est le médic de la Racine. Il… il est aussi brisé que les autres. Mais il est  suffisamment bon pour avoir  permis aux patins de Danzo de survivre jusqu’ici. »

« Ok… un bébé et sa mère, un médecin… et les autres ? »

« On a deux jeunes de 8 et 5 ans ayant survéc u au massacre de leurs tranches d’ages. Puis six gosses qui ont entre 10 et 12 ans. Ils étaient des ‘cadets’. Ils avaient fini  l’entraînement préliminaire et avaient à peine commencé les véritables missions. Après, y a un enfant de 13 ou 14 ans, 5 autres qui ont entre 15 et 20 et après cela il reste un ANBU d’une petite trentaine et un gars de plus de 50 ans qui passe son temps à rire de  façon hystérique et couvrir les murs de sa cellule de graffiti flippants. »

« Bien. Je propose que Ranka commence les bilans médicaux par les plus jeunes. Je pense que leurs états mentaux permettront une réinsertion plus rapide. Pendant ce temps, Tonbo-san et moi-même commencerons à examiner le fou-furieux et les plus âgés. Pour le coup, on va avoir un gros travail à faire avec eux, » proposa Ryoka.

* * *

Tsunade observait la psychologue d’un regard sombre. Ryoka Yamanaka était le porte-parole de l’équipe chargée de déconditionner les ANBU survivants de Danzo. C’était elle qui avait eu la lourde charge de faire un topo à Tsunade et Ibiki à propos de leurs avancements depuis les deux derniers jours.

« Je verrais le jeune Shin dès que possible pour le soigner. L’analyse de Ranka-san est très complète. Je pense que j’ai déjà vu un cas comme celui-ci... »

Tsunade chercha un instant dans sa mémoire avant qu’elle ne se souvienne. L’Oto-nin aux cheveux blancs, le gaki que Orochimaru lui avait amené… Il souffrait vraisemblablement de la même merde.

« Et les identités des ANBU Ne ? » demanda Tsunade.

« Le labo est en train de faire les analyses ADN. Nous avons les premiers résultats. Ce sont ceux… des enfants. »

Tsunade jura en attrapant la liste que lui tendait la psychologue Yamanaka.

« Ils sont principalement tous orphelins. Nous avons recoupé les données avec les registres de l’orphelinat et les dossiers de l’Hôpital. Mais il y a certain enfants… »

« Ils viennent de Clans. Nara, Yamanaka, Aburame… Quasiment tous sont présents. »

Tsunade était à la fois horrifiée et admirative. Cette pourriture avait réussi à convaincre les Chefs de Clans de lui donner des gosses ou avait réussi à les voler sans qu’ils s’en rendent compte… (Tsunade doutait vraiment que Hiashi ait accepté de négocier avec ce fou-furieux…)

« Lorsque nous aurons tous les noms des morts, je préviendrai leurs parents et tuteurs, » déclara la future Hokage avec un soupir las. « Et les vivants ? »

« Ranka a prélevé des échantillons de sang, les analyses sont en cours. Les seuls qui se souviennent de leur Clan sont deux Aburames. Apparemment un ANBU plus âgé leur a appris à utiliser leurs kikachu et leur a enseigné toutes les légendes et traditions Aburame. »

« Ok. Et qu’ont donné les autres interrogatoires ? »

« Ils sont tous conditionnés à un niveau plus ou moins important excepté pour Tanuki Shigaraki. Lui, c’est un fou-furieux qui a décidé de suivre Danzo de son plein gré. Après que Orochimaru ait fui, Tanuki est devenu le chef scientifique de la Racine. D’ailleurs, Ibiki-san, je pense que l’équipe d’Interrogateurs devraient rendre une petite visite à Shigaraki. »

Le Directeur des Renseignements hocha la tête.

«  Vous avez d’autres mauvaises nouvelles ? » demanda Tsunade en se frottant les tempes.

Elle avait mal à la tête et elle avait l’impression que cela n’allait pas aller en s’arrangeant. En voyant Ibiki échanger un regard lourd de sens avec la rapporteuse, la future Godaime su qu’elle n’allait vraiment pas apprécier les prochaines informations.

« Lors de l’attaque du QG de NE, les hommes de Ours-sama ont capturé une ANBU qui était en train d’accoucher... » commença Ryoka Yamanaka.

Tsunade grimaça. Quelle merde allait lui tomber sur la gueule maintenant ?

« Il est apparu, suite à des analyses ADN, que… »

«  Yamanaka- san ? » demanda Tsunade envoyant que le malaise de la femme.

« Le père du bébé est  Tobirama Senju »  coupa Ibiki.

Tsunade cligna des yeux. Le silence qui était tombé dans la pièce était étouffant.

« Quoi ? » croassa-t-elle.

« Danzo a mis la main sur l’ADN du Nidaime Hokage. Vu que ses tentatives de cloner le Shodaime ont échoué, il a testé quelque chose d’autre. Félicitations, c’est un garçon. »

* * *

« ALLEZ BANDE DE LARVES ! ON SE BOUGE LES FESSES ! »

Shiho releva la tête de son rapport et papillonna des yeux. C’était quoi ce beuglement et pourquoi il y avait une forme humanoïde blanche qui gesticulait devant elle ?

Avec un grognement, elle se frotta les yeux. D’une main elle tâtonna sur le bureau pour retrouver ses lunettes. Elle les enfila sur son nez et grogna à nouveau en voyant que la forme blanche beaucoup trop énergique était Oyone.

Shiho adorait la médic, vraiment, mais là, elle n’était pas en état de supporter l’enthousiasme de son aînée.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » grommela Mawashi en apparaissant aux côtés de Shiho.

« C’est le couronnement de Senju-sama ! » s’exclama la médic-nin avec un grand sourire.

« Quoi ? Non, c’est demain le couronnement, » déclara Shiho en baillant à s’en décrocher la mâchoire.

Oyone adressa un regard concerné à la jeune chunin de 14 ans. Elle s’approcha du bureau où la cryptographe s’était installée et plongea son regard dans celui de Shiho.

« On est le 15. Vous avez passé la nuit ici. »

Shiho pencha la tête sur le côté, les sourcils froncés. Elle jeta un coup d’œil à l’horloge et laissa tomber sa tête sur le bureau. Le « ponk » résonna dans la pièce.

On était effectivement le 15. Il était quasiment 10h. Elle (et Mawashi) était là depuis la veille. Elle avait encore fait une nuit blanche. Et elle ne s’en était même pas rendu compte. (Foutue pièce sans fenêtre ! )

« Le petit poussin va bien ? »

Shiho releva la tête et vit que d’autres personnes étaient apparues derrière Oyone. Elle reconnut sans mal le reste de l’équipe chargée d’enquêter sur les agissements de Danzo Shimura. Tout le monde était là ! Anko et Mizu, les deux interrogatrices badass (qui faisaient un peu peur à Shiho), Tonbo le collègue aveugle de Mawashi, Ranka l’associé d’Oyone et Ryôka, la psychologue Yamanaka qui était une mère poule pour le groupe.

(Il ne manquait que Ibiki-taicho. Mais vu qu’il était le Directeur des Renseignements de Konoha, il devait avoir des obligations à cause du couronnement de Godaime-sama.)

« Je vais bien, Ryôka-san. J’ai juste besoin de café... »

Anko commença à vanner Shiho à propos de sa consommation de café tandis que Ranka lui répétait pour la énième fois que boire trop de café, surtout à son âge, était nuisible à sa santé.

Tout le groupe avait décidé de traiter Shiho comme une fille/petite sœur. C’était bizarre, mais logique. Elle avait seulement 14 ans. Elle n’était qu’une gosse à leurs yeux et pourtant elle travaillait avec eux sur ce dossier très compliqué. Le fait de la couvrir était un processus compensatoire inconscient. (Kami merci, Ibiki-taicho ne faisait pas comme eux. Shiho n’y survivrait pas.)

Finalement Shiho trouva une source de caféine et le groupe se mit en mouvement. Ils formaient un tableau étrange tous ensemble. Mais ce n’était pas du mauvais « étrange ». Non, au contraire. C’était du bon « étrange ».

Shiho était contente d’avoir une telle équipe avec elle. Elle espérait avoir autant de chance dans ses prochaines missions !

### oOo

Perdue dans ses pensées, Tsunade regardait la foule qui s’installait sur la place. Elle savait que Jiraya et Sensei s’agitaient dans son dos, finalisant les derniers préparatifs.

Dans quelques dizaines de minutes, elle allait prêter serment et devenir le nouvel Hokage de Konoha.

La Senju posa son front sur la vitre de la fenêtre et soupira. Elle n’aurait pas dû devenir la Godaime Hokage. Ce n’était pas bien.

Cela aurait dû être la nouvelle génération !

Cela aurait dû etre ~~Dan~~ , ~~Nawaki~~ , ~~Minato~~ , cela aurait dû être un junin de la génération de Shikaku ou de celui de la génération de Shizune… Pas quelqu’un de sa génération à elle… Cela n’aurait pas dû être elle, tout simplement.

Malheureusement la guerre, les missions, la vie, le Kyubi étaient arrivés et avaient pris leurs tributs de vies.

Chaque génération avait ses meneurs et ses héros. Jiraya et Tsunade (et Orochimaru et Sakumo) avaient été ceux de leurs générations. Minato, Keiko, Kushina, Fugaku avaient été ceux de la génération suivante. Parmi la génération de Shizune, nombreux d’entre eux avaient forgé leurs propres légendes, que ce soit Gai et son taijutsu, Kushima et son genjutsu, Asuma et les gardiens du Feu, Kakashi et son Sharingan, Raido et ses techniques d’assassinat… mais aucun n’avait les épaules pour être Hokage.

Tsunade était la seule avec les capacités et la volonté de le faire.

Mais elle savait qu’elle ne serait pas Hokage aussi longtemps que Hiruzen-sensei. Elle allait devoir se trouver un successeur. Et elle savait déjà à qui elle voulait donner le chapeau.

Minato avait été exceptionnel. (S’il avait eu le temps d’appliquer ses plans, s’il avait eu le temps de nommer Fugaku et Keiko comme conseillers et Kushina comme capitaine de ses ANBUS, alors il aurait mené Konoha jusqu’à des sommets encore jamais atteints ! )

Tsunade mettait sa main à couper que Naruto serait encore meilleur que son père.


	3. Novembre P2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le 16 novembre, Maruten a une révélation.

* * *

Maruten avait eu une révélation. Il avait eu un éclair de génie, une illumination comme il n’en avait jamais eu ! Brusquement, alors que Tsunade Senju recevait des mains de son ancien Sensei le chapeau de l’Hokage, le jeune Akimichi spécialisé en Fuin-jutsu avait SU !

Il avait trouvé ! IL AVAIT TROUVE !

Maruten avait immédiatement tourné les talons et quitté la foule assemblée au pied de la Tour de l’Hokage en jouant des coudes. (Marumi était avec des amis, il n’avait donc rien qui l’empêchait de partir).

Il était retourné se terrer dans le petit laboratoire où il travaillait depuis déjà plusieurs semaines. Il s’y était pris n’importe comment ! Il était parti sur un modèle pair ! Il avait sous-divisé le sceau en quatre modèles complémentaires ! Alors qu’il devait utiliser une matrice impaire avec une division en sept sous-matrices paires !

C’était pourtant évident maintenant qu’il savait ce qu’il devait faire !

Il avait travaillé toute la nuit, remplissant des pages et des pages d’encre. Tout le sol de la pièce était couvert de parchemins et les murs étaient couverts de craie.

Il avait trouvé ! Il avait trouvé !

« Kami-sama ! Gamin, ça va ? »

Maruten releva la tête de la matrice qu’il était en train de construire et grogna en voyant la tronche de Jiraya. Le vieux avait travaillé une journée avec lui avant de partir en mission à Kusa. Il ne savait pas qu’il était revenu.

« Bon sang, mais ça fait combien de temps que tu es là ? »

« Plus longtemps que toi, le vieux. J’ai trouvé comment neutraliser les sceaux de Danzo. »

Les yeux du Sannin s’écarquillèrent de manière comique et il lâcha quelques jurons qui firent glousser Maruten. Il avait définitivement pas assez dormi et bu beaucoup trop de café.

Jiraya attrapa Maruten par le bras et le tira sur ses pieds. La pièce se mit à tourner et des points noirs envahirent la vision du Tokubetsu Junin.

Lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux, il était dans le bureau de l’Hokage. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Senju-sama et Sarutobi-sama le regardaient d’un air bizarre.

« Depuis combien de temps t’a pas dormi gamin ? » demanda Tsunade.

« Depuis combien de temps vous êtes Hokage ? »

« Tsuande ! Il a trouvé ! » coupa Jiraya avant que son équipière junin puisse répondre à Maruten.

(Pourtant, ça l’intéressait vachement de savoir depuis combien de temps elle était Hokage. En fonction de sa réponse, il pourrait calculer combien de cupcakes il allait devoir acheter pour que Marumi envisage de le pardonner.)

« Pardon ? »

« Il a trouvé comment contrer le sceau du fils de pute ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Regarde ! C’est le boulot du gaki ! Il a compris comment Danzo avait créé son sceau. Ce chien avait piégé le sceau avec plusieurs sous-matrice imbriquées. Et Maruten a trouvé la foutue clé ! Il a réussi. »

Le Sannin sautillait comme un gamin autour de l’Hokage en lui expliquant les différentes parties du sceau créé par Maruten. L’Akimichi s’appuya contre le mur et ferma les yeux un instant. Il était épuisé.

« Gaki ! »

Ok. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il était par terre ? Et pourquoi les deux vioques étaient penchés sur lui ?

« Gaki, va dormir. Sérieusement, tu as fait du super boulot. Va pioncer, je vais commencer à apposer les contre-sceaux. »

« Moineau, Loutre, emmenez-le à l’Hôpital. Que Shizune lui fasse un check-up »

Deux ANBU apparurent aux côtés de Tsunade et soulevèrent Maruten avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de feuilles. ****

* * *

Les premiers souvenirs de Tenzo étaient ceux d’une grande cuve verte et d’un homme aux yeux cerclés de violet. Les suivants étaient ceux des souterrains, d’armes, de tortures, de missions, de sang.

La Racine était pire que les sept cercles de l’Enfer.

Bien pire.

Lorsque Kakashi avait extrait Tenzo de la Racine, il avait bêtement songé que c’était la fin. Qu’il était libre. Qu’il pourrait stopper les agissements de Danzo.

Il avait rapidement déchanté.

Danzo avait tatoué sur sa langue un sceau qui l’empêchait de parler, un sceau qui le tuerait s’il essayait d’incriminer le Faucon de Guerre, un sceau qui le privait de sa liberté.

(Kakashi avait sacrifié sa liberté pour exfiltrer Tenzo et même maintenant l’utilisateur du Mokuton se sentait coupable de cela.)

La convocation de Tsunade avait rempli Tenzo d’espoir. Il savait que Danzo avait été arrêté. Il savait que Jiraya travaillait à un contre-sceau. Il savait qu’il y avait une enquête.

Il n’en savait pas plus.

Tenzo était un ancien agent de la Racine. Personne ne savait quel protocole tordu Danzo avait pu écrire dans son cerveau. Il était un risque pour cette enquête.

Il avait soigneusement été maintenu à l’écart du T&I où se déroulait l’enquête. Il était surveillé par ses propres collègues et n’était jamais laissé seul.

(Il essayait de ne pas le prendre personnellement, mais c’était parfois compliqué. Heureusement que Sachiko, Towa et Komachi étaient sympathiques, sinon les semaines depuis l’arrestation de Danzo auraient véritablement été compliquées.)

« Vous avez demandé à me voir Tsunade-sama ? »

« Oui. Tu peux retirer ton masque Chat. »

Tenzo cligna des yeux, surprit. Les ANBU ne retiraient jamais leurs masques en dehors de leur quartier général. Il obéit. Les personnes présentes dans le bureau connaissaient déjà son identité.

« Tenzo. Le contre-sceau a été trouvé. »

« Kami... »

« Maruten Akimichi en fait, » déclara Jiraya avec un sourire satisfait. « Approche gamin, je vais te rendre ta liberté. »

Tenzo inspira profondément pour juguler ses sentiments. Libre. Il pouvait être libre…

« Fait Aaaah ! »

« Jiraya, par pitié, un peu de professionnalisme ! » s’exclama Tsunade en roulant des yeux.

Le Sannin eut un grand sourire satisfait et commença à écrire à l’encre-chakra sur la langue de Tenzo.

« Quand Jiraya aura fini, nous allons avoir une petite discussion, toi, moi et quelques personnes du T&I, » déclara l’Hokage.

Si Jiraya n’était pas en train de lui peinturlurer la langue, Tenzo aurait hoché la tête. Il voulait passer un mois aux bons soins d’Ibiki si cela lui assurait que Danzo PAIE !

* * *

« Oh Ibiki-Taicho ! »

Ibiki s’arrêta et attendit que la médic aux courts cheveux noirs le rattrape dans le couloir sombre du département de Torture et Interrogation.

Il aimait bien Oyone. Ils avaient fait l’Académie ensemble et Ibiki avait été aux premières loges pour apprécier le sarcasme et l’esprit vif de la gamine issue du Quartier des Lanternes. Elle refusait d’être simplifiée à ses origines. Sa mère était une putain et son père un inconnu, mais elle… Elle, elle était largement plus que cela.

Elle avait été une élève brillante, un genin incroyable et une chunin terrifiante et désormais une médic-nin incroyable.

(Ils n’en avaient jamais parlé, mais Ibiki savait qu’elle avait fait partie de l’équipe qui l’avait secouru de Kiri.)

« Oui, Oyone ? »

« J’ai une requête, » annonça la médic en lissant les plis de sa blouse.

« Je t’écoute. »

« Tu sais que je travaille comme psychologue en plus de bosser à la Morgue. »

Ok, quoi que veuille la médic, ca sentait les ennuis. Par forcément de gros ennuis, mais quelque chose de prise de tête tout de même.

« Oui. »

« Y a une gamine que je suis depuis quelques semaines… J’aimerais la prendre comme Apprentie. »

« Apprentie psy ou apprentie médic ? Et pourquoi tu m’en parles ? »

« Pour l’instant apprentie genin. On verra pour le reste plus tard. Et je t’en parle parce que tu es mon supérieur hiérarchique direct. Je bosse dans la Division Médico-légale qui dépend du département des Renseignements dont tu es le directeur. J’ai besoin de ton autorisation avant de pouvoir amener son dossier à la Tour. »

Ibiki soupira. Les Renseignements n’étaient un lieu adapté aux genins ou aux enfants. C’était pour cela que la présence de Shiho gênait tant Ibiki. A 14 ans, elle aurait du pouvoir garder son innocence un peu plus longtemps.

Une Apprentie… Galère. Depuis combien de temps n’y avait-il pas eu d’apprenti aux Renseignements ? Au moins depuis la dernière guerre… Galère. Galère. Galère.

« Tu es sûre de toi ? Ce n’est pas rien de tutorer quelqu’un. »

« Ce ne sera pas la première fois que je suis le mentor de quelqu’un. Et je suis absolument persuadée que c’est ce qu’il y a de mieux pour la gosse. Elle ne pourra pas retourner dans une équipe genin normale avant un long moment. »

« Tu penses vraiment que la faire bosser ici, aux Renseignements, est ce qui est le mieux pour elle ? On est pas à l’Académie ici. »

« Je ne vais pas l’amener au T&I ! Je te rappelle que je bosse à la Morgue ! On est tout seul là-bas, personne ne vient jamais nous faire chier. »

«Mah, j’ai pas de contre-indication. Par contre, interdiction qu’elle s’approche du dossier Danzo. »

Une gamine c’était suffisant. Pas besoin d’en avoir plus !

« Tu me poseras le dossier de ta future apprentie sur mon bureau avant de partir. Et tu as vu Shiho depuis hier ? »

« Nan, elle s’est enfermée dans les archives avec les dossiers. D’après elle, elle est à deux doigts de craquer un autre code du bâtard. »

Ibiki hocha la tête. Encore autre chose qu’il allait devoir faire. Les Crypto étaient toujours les pires. Lorsqu’ils étaient sur une piste, ils oubliaient systématiquement de vivre !

* * *

La salle de repos des junins était exclusivement réservée aux junins. Aucun chunin (ou genin) n’y entraient. Jamais. C’était une règle quasiment inscrite dans le marbre.

C’était pour cette raison que Shikaku aimait s’y installer lorsqu’il se prenait la tête avec sa femme. Yoshiro était absolument terrifiante. Elle avait largement le niveau d’être junin, mais elle avait préféré devenir chunin-sensei à l’Académie au lieu de courir après la gloire, le sang et les missions de rang A ou S.

Du coup, en tant que Chunin, Yoshiro, même si elle était furieuse contre son époux, n’entrait pas dans la salle de repos des junins.

La veille, Shikaku s’était engueulé avec sa femme à propos des secrets qu’il gardait.

Yoshiro l’avait mis au pied du mur en lui annonçant qu’il avait 24 heures pour dire la vérité à son fils à propos d’Ino. Passé ce délai, c’était elle qui le ferait. Shikaku n’aimait pas être ainsi acculé et menacé. Il s’était défendu et le ton était monté.

Ils avaient fini par hurler, les commentaires blessants, les injures et les assiettes avaient volé.

Yoshiro était une Nara de sang et était quasiment aussi intelligente que son époux. Elle avait également une excellente mémoire et se souvenait de toutes les choses que Shikaku préférait oublier. Lorsqu’elle s’énervait, Yoshiro n’avait aucun scrupule à se servir de tout ce qu’elle avait enregistré pour blesser son adversaire. C’était ce qui la rendait si terrifiante et dangereuse.

Shikaku avait fui le domicile familial. (Kami merci Shikamaru était avec les genins de l’équipe 13 à ce moment là et il n’avait pas été témoin de la bataille de ses parents!)

Le Commandant Junin avait vaguement pensé demander asile à ses équipiers. Mais Inoichi et son épouse avaient déjà suffisamment à gérer avec leur fille et ils n’avaient pas besoin de Shikaku en prime. Quant aux Akimichi, cette option était morte avant même de naître. Choharu, l’épouse de Choza était en colère contre Shikaku depuis quelque temps. (Elle était aussi en colère contre Inoichi). Elle pensait que leur décision de cacher l’état d’Ino était stupide et contre-productif et elle leur faisait connaître sa désapprobation. (Les cookies aux piments hantaient les rêves de Shikaku.)

Allongé dans l’un des canapés de la salle de repos des Junins, Shikaku regarda le soleil poindre à l’horizon. Une nouvelle journée qui commençait. Il allait devoir s’excuser auprès de son épouse. Il n’aurait jamais dû réagir comme il l’avait fait. C’était stupide de sa part.

Lorsque toute cette merde sera finie, il allait l’emmener au Pays des Sources Chaudes. Juste tous les deux, en amoureux, à profiter des eaux chaudes et des masseurs professionnels. Il avait besoin de décompresser et cela ferait plaisir à Yoshiro.

Un juron sorti Shikaku de ses rêves de massages. Il se redressa et jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus le dossier du canapé.

Une adolescente blonde était en train de taper sur la machine à café en jurant. Elle était habillée d’un jogging et d’un T-shirt bien trop grand pour elle et sa tignasse pale était pleine de nœuds. Elle n’était absolument pas consciente de la présence de Shikaku, son attention entièrement tournée vers la machine à café.

Shikaku s’apprêtait à se lever pour intercepter l’adolescente qui n’était définitivement une junin lorsqu’une grande silhouette aux épaules larges apparut dans l’embrasure de la porte. Ibiki entra dans la salle et lorsque son regard se posa sur l’adolescente, son inquiétude se transforma en soulagement avant d’être effacé par son habituel masque de glace.

« Morikubo, je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ? » demanda le directeur des Renseignements avec exaspération.

L’adolescente sursauta. Elle se retourna et regarda Ibiki avec suspicion et un rien de menace.

« Café. »

Ibiki tapa du pied en croisant les bras.

« Morikubo, viens ici. »

« Non ! Café ! » grogna l’adolescente en se plaçant de façon protectrice entre Ibiki et la cafetière.

Sous le regard halluciné de Shikaku, Ibiki soupira et se pinça l’arête du nez avec exaspération. Il traversa la salle à grands pas et captura la petite blonde et lui injecta quelque chose dans le cou. La petite hoqueta de stupeur, porta une main à son cou, darda un regard trahis à Ibiki et s’effondra.

Le directeur des Renseignements de Konoha, l’un des hommes les plus craints de Konoha, rattrapa l’adolescente avant qu’elle ne s’écrase au sol. Il glissa un bras sous ses genoux et un autre dans son dos avant de la soulever comme une mariée.

« IBIKI ! Tu as trou... »

Anko dérapa dans la pièce et s’arrêta brusquement en voyant l’adolescente dans les bras d’Ibiki.

« Amateratsu-sama merci ! Tu as retrouvé Shiho ! Je n’en reviens pas que ce petit poison ait réussi à échapper à ma surveillance ! Surtout dans cet état ! »

« Les crypto sont toujours les plus vicieux lorsqu’ils sont épuisés et en manque de café. J’ai réussi à la surprendre, c’est pour cela que j’ai pu la droguer. Ranka n’a pas eut autant de chance. »

« C’est elle qui lui a fait ça ! » s’exclama la tokubetsu aux cheveux violets avec un regard appréciateur.

« C’est une crypto. Elle n’a pas dormi depuis 48h et Oyone a caché tous les paquets de café des Renseignements. » déclara Ibiki comme si cela expliquait quoi que ce soit.

En voyant Anko hocher sagement la tête, le Commandant junin décida de laisser tomber. Il lui manquait des informations et c’était beaucoup trop galère de se prendre la tête sur ce mystère maintenant.

* * *

« J’ai entendu que le démon blond s’était échappé des Renseignements. »

Anko pivota sur sa chaise et adressa un grand sourire à l’Akimichi qui venait d’entrer dans son bureau. Maruten était une figure habituelle du T&I bien qu’il n’en fasse pas partie. Le tokubetsu bossait en free-lance, acceptant quelques missions à haut risque tous les deux-trois mois et s’entraînant à Konoha le reste du temps. Sur son temps libre, il étudiait et fabriquait des poisons. Il était l’un des meilleurs empoisonneurs de Konoha, Anko n’avait aucune honte à l’admettre.

« Maruten ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Grincheux m’a commandé plusieurs sérums. » annonça l’Akimichi en posant sur le bureau une dizaine de flacons soigneusement étiquetés.

Anko s’en empara et se leva pour aller les ranger dans l’une des armoires sécurisées.

« Sérieusement, comment va Shiho ? » demanda Maruten.

« Rrroo ! Mais tu te soucies de quelqu’un ! C’est trop mignon ! » roucoula Anko.

L’Akimichi lui jeta un regard noir et la femme aux cheveux violets éclata de rire. Elle aimait bien taquiner le plus jeune. Mais sur ce coup, elle devait faire attention, car il pouvait se venger très facilement. Tout le monde s’était attaché à la petite Shiho ! Elle était tellement adorable ! Un peu comme un chaton meurtrier.

« Ibiki l’a trouvée dans la salle commune des junins en train d’attaquer la cafetière. Je ne pensais pas que les Crypto devenaient aussi instables passé un certain nombres d’heures sans sommeil. »

« Je me souviens de ma mère. C’était la même chose, » commenta Maruten, « Lorsqu’ils bossent sur un code, ils oublient complètement le monde autours d’eux. Ils vivent de café et de sarcasme. Puis lorsqu’ils ont trouvé la solution ils s’effondrent et dorment 24 h d’affilée. »

Anko haussa un sourcil, impressionnée. Elle pensait que les interrogateurs du T&I étaient complètement barges, mais apparemment les Crypto étaient encore à un autre niveau.

« Donc quand Oyone a caché le café, elle a réveillé le monstre. »

Maruten éclata de rire.

« Vous avez privé une Crypto de sa caféine ?! Vous êtes complètement suicidaire ! Dans ce département, ils ont des chunins qui sont exclusivement chargés de les approvisionner en café ! En fait, vous avez de la chance qu’elle se soit juste enfuie pour aller chercher son précieux. Elle aurait été capable de foutre le feu au bâtiment. »

Maruten essuya une larme au coin de ses yeux. Il avait un grand sourire sur le visage, et Anko se fit la réflexion que c’était la première fois qu’elle le voyait aussi serein.

« Anko ! »

Ibiki entra dans le bureau d’un pas vif. Maruten se redressa et son sourire fut remplacer par son habituelle expression fermée.

« Akimichi, » salua le directeur des Renseignements.

« Grincheux, » répondit Maruten.

Anko esquissa un sourire. Le gamin n’était pas le seul à surnommer Ibiki « grincheux », mais il était le seul à le faire face à lui, sans aucune peur. A croire qu’il ne craignait pas la mort.

(Depuis la mort de son équipière genin aux mains de Itachi, quelque chose s’était brisé chez Maruten. Il ne semblait plus avoir peur de quoi que ce soit, comme s’il avait touché le fond et que plus rien ne pouvait l’atteindre.)

« Anko, tu me remplaces jusqu’à nouvel ordre, » déclara Ibiki d’une voix sèche.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »

« L’Otokage est là. Avec le Daymio du Feu et la Daymio du Riz. Quoique ce serpent ait prévu, on est dans la merde ! »

Anko et Maruten regardèrent Ibiki partirent, stupéfait par les nouvelles. Par tous les Kamis, qu’est-ce que l’Otokage foutait à Konoha ?

* * *

« Dire que quels étages au-dessus de nos têtes, tous les chefs de Clans, et tout plein de représentants divers et variés étaient rassemblés pour bavasser avec l’Otokage et sa délégation. Ca fait bizarre. »

« Anko, on s’en cogne, » rétorqua Mizu Kazamatsuri. « S’il sort quelque chose d’intéressant de ces discussions Ibiki nous le dira. »

« Allons, tu n’es même pas un peu curieuse ? »

L’interrogatrice aux longs cheveux noisette leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il y a deux Daimyos, l’intégralité du Grand Conseil et une Kage étrangère enfermés dans une pièce. Evidemment que je suis curieuse. Tout le village est curieux ! Mais on a du boulot. Le vieux ne cèdera jamais. Trop trouillard. Mais la vieille… Je suis persuadée qu’on peut la faire craquer en jouant sur son égo. On la travaille de cette façon depuis trois jours. Elle va céder. »

Anko hocha la tête et jeta un dernier regard plein de regret à l’escalier menant aux étages supérieurs de la Tour. Elle aurait vraiment aimé savoir ce qui se disait dans la Salle du Conseil. Cela la peinait vraiment de ne pas savoir ! Elle était la Gossip Queen de Konoha ! (Quoi qu’en dise Hana Inuzuka, c’était elle qui avait le meilleur réseau ! ) Elle devait savoir !!!

Elle rejoignit en trottinant sa collègue et sempai. C’était Mizu qui lui avait appris toutes les ficelles à ses débuts au T&I. Anko s’était ensuite forgé sa propre expérience, devenant aussi dangereuse que sa formatrice initiale.

« On laisse Homura Mitokado tranquille. Il s’attend à ce qu’on lui rende visite. Notre absence va le faire flipper. Ce sera plus efficace que tout ce qu’on pourra imaginer. On doit se concentrer sur Koharu Utatane. »

« Tu penses vraiment qu’elle va céder ? »

« Non. Elle va chercher à se vanter de ce qu’elle a fait pour nous rabaisser. En faisant cela, elle va lacher quelques informations précieuses qui nous permettrons de faire céder Mitokado. »

_Hummm. Faire commencer à faire craquer l’un en jouant sur ses pires travers pour pouvoir faire craquer entièrement l’autre en réutilisant les infos du premier… Technique connue mais peu utilisée à Konoha…_

« Depuis combien de temps est-ce que les deux conseillers n’ont pas mis un pied sur le terrain ? » demanda Anko en mordant dans une brochette de dango.

« La seconde guerre ? Peut-être même avant… Pourquoi ? »

Anko ne répondit pas. Elle pensait aux deux ordures que Ibiki leur avait demandé d’interroger. Les deux (anciens) conseillers du Sandaime étaient retirés du service actif des années. Cela faisait longtemps qu’ils n’avaient pas eu à se salir les mains, qu’ils n’avaient pas fait de missions ou qu’ils ont été capturés et torturés par des shinobis ennemis… Tout ce qu’ils connaissaient de la réalité, ils l’avaient lu dans des rapports de missions.

Ils n’étaient clairement pas prêts à affronter l’enfer que Mizu et elle leur avaient préparé. ****

0O0

Koharu Utatane avait une sale gueule.

Ses longs cheveux gris pendaient en mèches grasses et sales, son visage était couvert d’hématome et de sang séché et ses joues étaient creuses. La tenue des prisonniers pendait à ses membres grêles, lui donnant des faux d’airs d’épouvantail grotesques.

L’aînée de 73 ans avait définitivement bien perdue de sa prestance.

Elle entrouvrit un œil tuméfié lorsque les deux interrogatrices entrèrent dans sa cellule. Elle grogna, dévoilant ses dents comme un chien.

« Alors les deux putains sont de retour. Vous êtes venue me torturer encore un peu ? Je n’ai rien à vous dire enfants de catin ! »

Mizu leva les yeux au ciel. Elle venait du Quartier des Lanternes. Sa mère était une prostituée. C’était l’héritage des Kazamatsuri. Mizu ne l’avait jamais cachée. Au contraire, elle s’en était fait une armure pour se protéger du monde qui ne la laissait pas oublier d’où elle venait.

(Anko n’avait pas la même facilité que Mizu à faire de ses origines une armure. Elle avait été abandonnée à l’orphelinat quelques heures à peine après sa naissance. Personne ne savait qui étaient ses parents, pas même elle et cela était l’une de ses faiblesses.)

Mizu était une maîtresse de la douleur et de la mort. Elle savait jouer avec les sens et l’esprit de ses victimes pour les amener exactement là où elle le souhaitait. Pour l’instant avec la vieille, elle s’était contentée de taper fort pour briser ses os fragiles. Elle savait dès le début que cela ne mènerait à rien.

Koharu Utatane était beaucoup plus solide que cela.

Mais de cette manière la conseillère allait les sous-estimer. Dans son esprit malade les deux interrogatrices étaient des incapables, des grosses vaches, juste bonnes à briser des os.

Elle ne verrait pas venir l’attaque psychologique. Depuis le début Mizu et Anko tapaient en silence. La vieille allait chanter comme un canari lorsqu’elles lui en donneraient l’occasion. Elle parlerait. Pour se moquer des deux plus jeunes, pour se vanter, pour se défendre… peu importe pour quoi. La vieille parlerait. Et les interrogatrices en profiteraient.

Mizu tira une chaise en métal inconfortable à elle. Elle s’installa à califourchon et croisa ses bras sur le dossier froid. La vieille la foudroyait du regard depuis le mur où elle était enchaînée.

« Ce ne me fait pas plus plaisir à moi qu’à toi de voir ta gueule. Mais malheureusement, c’est mon boulot de chasser les traîtres. »

« Les traîtres… Tu ignores de quoi tu parles gamine. »

« Dis-le-moi dans ce cas. Ose me dire que j’ai tort, que Danzo n’a pas détruit l’esprit de dizaines d’enfants, qu’il n’a pas manigancé dans le dos de l’Hokage avec les ennemis de Konoha, que tu n’étais pas au courant lorsqu’il faisait des expériences sur des êtres humains. »

La vieille grogna avant d’avoir quelques hoquets d’un rire rauque et haché. Elle gloussa.

« Des êtres humains ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Des êtres humains… Comme si ces _monstres_ ! » elle cracha le mot avec violence. « étaient humains ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! »

Elle cracha du sang aux pieds de Mizu. Son œil entrouvert brillait de folie fiévreuse.

« Konoha est le plus grand village shinobis ! Nous n’avons à nous incliner devant personne ! Mais cela me dégoûte que l’on ait à dépendre de ces monstres ! Nous aurions dû faire comme les cerveaux d’algues. Tuer tous les monstres ! Tous les monstres ! En commençant par ce bâtard de serpent ! »

Anko recula d’un pas en palissant terriblement. Mizu ne lui porta pas la moindre attention. Son regard était fixé sur l’aïeule qui riait à gorge déployée.

« Ce sale petit con. Il pensait agir pour Hiruzen ! Il était si fier de son travail ! Transformer ces sang-de-boue en héritiers du Shodaime ! Il n’a jamais compris que Danzo ne faisait qu’exploiter ses capacités avant de l’abattre comme la monstruosité qu’il est ! »

0O0

Mizu soupira et frappa à la porte.

Tout le personnel des Renseignements de Konoha savait que certaines interventions avaient la possibilité de se retourner contre les interrogateurs. Mizu, contrairement à Anko, avait suffisamment d’expérience pour reconnaître les situations à risque.

Les interrogations des anciens conseillers de l’Hokage étaient des situations avec le risque de retour de flamme le plus élevé que Mizu ait croisé dans sa carrière.

Et évidement, le pire était arrivé. Anko et Mizu avaient réussi à faire craquer Koharu Utatane. La vieille avait débité tous ses secrets, y comprit certains que Mizu aurait préféré ne jamais savoir. (Comme cette femme faisait-elle pour réussir à se regarder dans un miroir après avoir donné sa propre fille à Danzo pour être transformée en parfait petit soldat ?! )

Malheureusement, alors qu’elle déversait sa bile, Koharu avait détruit la jeune Mitarachi. Les révélations faites par l’aïeule avaient brisé plusieurs piliers du psychisme même de Anko.

Selon Koharu, et Mizu savait qu’elle disait la vérité, Orochimaru avait effectué toutes ses expérimentations en croyant bien faire. Il avait été fondamentalement convaincu qu’il travaillait pour son Kage et pour son village. Il n’avait pas conscience des manipulations de Danzo.

Pour la jeune Tokubetsu Junin, cela avait été plus violent qu’un uppercut dans le diaphragme. Elle avait construit sa vie autour du fait que son Sensei était un traître. Et aujourd’hui ce pilier s’effondrait et Anko avec lui.

(Orochimaru n’était pas un sain, clairement. Mais il n’était pas aussi monstrueux que ce que le village pensait.)

« Entrez »

Mizu poussa la porte du bureau de l’Hokage et entra, seule.

Elle avait envoyé Anko à l’infirmerie du T&I et avait demandé à Ryôka, la psy de l’équipe d’investigation, de rendre une visite à la petiote aux cheveux violets.

« Kazamatsuri-san, vous avez de nouvelles informations dans l’enquête sur le Faucon de Guerre ? »

« C’est exact Hokage-sama, » répondit Mizu en soutenant le regard de la Godaime.

Ils étaient trois dans la pièce. Tsunade Senju, Ibiki-taicho et elle-même. Personne d’autres, pas même les ANBU. Les sceaux de confidentialités brillèrent lorsque l’Hokage les activa.

« Koharu Utatane a cédé. Elle a raconté absolument tout ce qu’elle savait. »

« Kami-sama, » siffla Tsunade entre ses dents, craignant les futures révélations.

Mizu grimaça. Cela n’allait vraiment pas être joli. Mais elle avait un dernier détail à régler avant de pouvoir commencer son exposé.

« Avant toute chose, je pense qu’il serait bon que Inoichi Yamanaka soit présent pour ce que je vais dire. La prochaine étape de cette enquête est d’interroger le Faucon lui-même. Je n’ai pas les compétences pour le faire. De plus j’ai du envoyé Anko Mitarachi à l’Infirmerie suite aux révélations de Utatane. Elle a subi un grand choc psychique et émotionnel et je déconseille son maintient dans l’équipe. »

« Vos demandes sont dûment notées. Inoichi Yamanaka sera prévenu de la nécessité d’interroger Danzo Shimura, cependant il n’assistera pas à votre rapport. Je lui transmettrais personnellement les informations nécessaires. »

« Bien Hokage-sama. »

Et maintenant la parade de révélations atroces et monstrueuses pouvait commencer.

* * *

« Tu vas me manquer Mawashi ! »

Le Tokubetsu recula d’un pas sous le choc lorsque Shiho lui sauta dans les bras. Elle lui enserra la taille de ses bras fins et enfouit son visage dans la veste grise de Mawashi.

Il lui tapota la tête gentiment.

« Je suis juste dans le bâtiment d’à côté gaki ! »

Shiho le relâcha et lui tira la langue !

« Bah ! Hors de question que je mette un pied en Analyse ! Y a que des psychos là-bas ! »

« Hey ! J’en suis le directeur adjoint ! Un peu de respect ! »

La chunin rit. Mawashi sourit. Aujourd’hui il quittait le petit bureau où l’équipe était installée pour traiter les dossiers de Danzo. Il était rappelé en Analyse par son directeur. Inoichi, sur ordre de l’Hokage, allait entrer dans la tête du Faucon de Guerre et il avait besoin de toute l’aide disponible.

De façon surprenante, Mawashi était peiné de quitter le groupe. Il avait rarement l’occasion de travailler avec des shinobis qui n’étaient pas de sa division, voire de son département dans les cas de Ryôka et Shiho.

Il avait rencontré des gens sympathiques et sérieux avec qui il espérait parvenir à garder contact malgré ses tendances misanthropes.

« Allez gamine, faut que j’y aille. »

Mawashi ébouriffa une dernière fois les cheveux pales de Shiho et salua les autres d’un petit geste de la main avant de tourner les talons. Il était attendu par son supérieur et son équipe en Analyse.

Danzo était dans le coma depuis longtemps et personne ne voulait le réveiller avant la fin de l’enquête et le début de son procès. Inoichi allait donc devoir entrer dans sa tête alors que le sujet était inconscient.

C’était le pire.

Contrairement à ce qu’on pourrait penser, l’esprit n’était pas plus fragile lorsque le sujet était endormi. Au contraire. Comme toutes les barrières conscientes s’effaçaient, c’était l’inconscient qui prenait le relais. Et il n’y avait rien de plus terrifiant que l’inconscient.

(Surtout celui d’un monstre comme Danzo.)

Inoichi allait devoir entrer dans un esprit complètement chaotique et se battre contre toutes les chimères fantasmagoriques qui peuplaient les lieux pour ensuite y dénicher les secrets enfouis.

Ce n’allait pas être de la tarte et le chef du Clan Yamanaka allait avoir besoin de l’aide de toute son équipe.

* * *

46 jours.

Cela faisait 46 jours.

C’était beaucoup trop long !

Depuis cette putain d’invasion, Gemna n’avait pas pu voir son (meilleur) ami. Ils avaient été séparés lors de la bataille lorsque Gemna avait dû rejoindre en catastrophe son bataillon d’ANBU et que Raido s’était précipité sur le front nord-ouest. Après les combats, les missions s’étaient enchaînées sans que Gemna n’ait l’occasion de passer par la case « maison ». Il prenait à peine le temps de rattraper quelques heures de sommeil à la caserne avant qu’Ours le renvoie en mission.

En fait, si Loutre n’avait pas aperçu Raido dans le village, une dizaine de jours après l’Invasion, Gemna ne serait même pas au courant de l’état de son ami. Ils avaient été incapables de se voir depuis le 6 octobre !

Cela peinait terriblement Gemna. Il aurait dû être présent pour son meilleur ami en ces temps très compliqués ! Il savait que Raido était très attaché aux Umino. D’abord la mère puis le fils.

Les liens entre Iruka et Raido avaient toujours mis Gemna mal à l’aise. Ils étaient trop proches. Et Iruka était trop jeune pour Raido. Gemna avait été… soulagé… lorsque Iruka s’était isolé suite à la mort de sa famille.

(Kami, Gemna se sentait vraiment comme un bâtard. Mais cela ne changeait pas ses sentiments sur la question.)

Durant des années Raido s’était accroché, de loin, à Iruka Umino. Et maintenant il était mort.

Raido devait être à genoux.

Gemna frappa à la porte de l’appartement de Raido. Pas de réponse.

L’ANBU soupira. C’était bien sa veine ! Alors qu’il avait enfin un peu de temps libre, il fallait que Raido soit en mission !

Gemna tourna les talons et prit la direction de la Tour. Kotetsu faisait son quart au Bureau des Missions. Il pourrait dire à l’ANBU dans combien de temps son ami serait de retour au village.

Les chunins l’accueillirent avec des exclamations de joie et des commentaires moqueurs. Gemna était à moitié retiré de l’ANBU (il avait repris du service à temps plein à cause de l’Invasion) et avait l’habitude de faire quelques rotations en Salle des Missions.

« Shiranui, tu es vivant finalement ! » s’exclama Kotetsu en lui tendant une boite de gâteaux secs.

« Ouaip. Mais je ne fais que passer, je ne prends pas de tours. »

« Dommage. On aurait bien besoin de plus de gens. »

« Tous les services tournent en sous-effectifs, » rappela sagement Gemna entre deux bouchées.

« Pas faux. Du coup qu’est-ce qui t’amène ici ? »

« Raido. »

« Namiashi ? Ça fait un moment que je ne l’ai pas vu… Il va bien ? » demanda Kotetsu.

« C’est ce que j’espérais découvrir en allant chez lui tout à l’heure. Mais il n’est pas chez lui. Tu peux me dire quand il rentre de mission ? »

Kotetsu fronça les sourcils. Il se leva et rejoignit la large armoire placée derrière les bureaux. Il farfouilla un moment dans les dossiers avant de secouer la tête négativement.

« C’est ce qui me semblait. Raido Namiashi n’est pas en mission. Il est au village. »

« Hein ? » répondit Gemna avant de rependre ses esprits.

Raido n’était pas chez lui, pas sur les terrains d’entraînements qu’il fréquentait, pas au cimetière…

« Bordel, mais il est où ? » grinça l’ANBU entre ses dents.

« Tu as essayé les bars ? Ou les magasins, il est peut-être juste sorti faire des courses. » proposa Kotetsu en rangeant des dossiers suivant les codes de couleurs.

« Nan. Il se fait toujours livrer. Et les bars sont fermés à cette heure ! Même le Kunai Rouillé ! »

« Je suis certain qu’il va bien, » déclara le chunin. « Tiens-moi au courant lorsque tu l’auras trouvé ! »

Gemna hocha la tête avant de disparaître en utilisant un Shunsuin. Kotetsu allait lui arracher la tête pour avoir foutu des feuilles de partout dans la salle des Missions, mais Gemna s’en soucierait plus tard.

Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

Gemna crocheta la serrure de Raido avec un senbon et appuya son pouce ensanglanté sur la serrure pour désactiver les pièges. (Ils avaient mutuellement les clés des pièges de l’autre.)

L’appartement de Raido était assez grand. Il avait une pièce centrale qui servait de salon/Salle à manger/cuisine, une salle de bain-WC, sa chambre et un bureau où il préparait et stockait ses poisons et ses livres de recettes.

Les volets étaient ouverts, mais l’appartement était vide. Il n’y avait pas de vaisselle en train de sécher sur l’égouttoir, pas de romans posés sur la table basse, pas de plaid déplié sur le canapé. Tout était parfaitement à sa place. Trop à la place…

En fait l’appartement avait l’air inhabité, comme si Raido était parti en mission longue durée.

La respiration de Gemna se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Il avait VRAIMENT un TRÈS mauvais pressentiment !

Il se força à expirer lentement. Il y avait forcément une explication logique. Kotetsu avait pu faire une erreur et Raido était en fait en mission hors du village, il pouvait avoir été pris d’une crise de rangement aiguë et était sorti faire des courses après avoir briqué son appart, ou alors il s’était installé chez Iruka en une sorte de punition auto-infligée…

Profonde inspiration.

Raido allait bien. C’était obligé. Il fallait juste que Gemna le retrouve…

Ebisu ! Gemna devait contacter Ebisu. Il était un très bon traqueur sans pour autant être un Traqueur. Avec l’aide d’Ebisu Gemna allait retrouver son meilleur ami et l’engueuler pour la frayeur qu’il lui avait faite !

* * *


	4. Novembre P3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le 24 novembre, Genma décida de boire, boire pour oublier que Raido a disparu.  
> Tsunade était en poste depuis moins de 10 jours et elle devait déjà gérer un déserteur. Elle ne s'attendait pas à devoir en gérer un autre une poignée de jours après.

* * *

Il n’était pas rare, dans un village shinobi, que des ninjas disparaissent. Parfois ils étaient enlevés par des ennemis, parfois ils partaient d’eux-mêmes.

La famille et/ou les amis du shinobi disparu avaient 24h pour rechercher la personne de leur côté. Passé ce délai, ils devaient alerter la Tour.

Cependant, dans le cas d’un soupçon d’enlèvement (trace de chakra inhabituelles, appartements dévasté ou autre) les ANBU devaient être immédiatement prévenus. C’était une règle instaurée après la débâcle Hyuga en mars 279.

À partir du moment où la disparition était officialisée à la Tour, des équipes étaient envoyées à la recherche du disparu, une pour chercher le shinobi dans le Village et une autre pour enquêter, pour savoir si la personne était partie d’elle-même ou si elle avait été enlevée.

Et après cette enquête initiale, si le shinobi n’était pas réapparu et en fonction des résultats, les ANBU ou les Traqueurs étaient envoyés pour trouver le shinobi disparu.

Parfois la mission était de sauver un camarade enlevé. Parfois c’était d’abattre un traître avant qu’il ne commette des dégâts irréparables.

Cela faisait 28h que Genma avait trouvé l’appartement de son meilleur ami vide et poussiéreux.

26h qu’il avait tambouriné à la porte d’Ebisu et qu’ils avaient recruté Gai, Aoba et une dizaine d’autres collègues pour rechercher Raido.

15h qu’Iwashi avait rejoint leur équipe, affolé à l’idée que l’un de ses amis, un de ses sempai à l’époque lointaine (et bénite) où ils étaient les Gardes-du-corps du Yondaime.

10h que Kakashi était revenu de mission et avait été entraîné dans les recherches.

3h que Genma avait été obligé de prévenir la Tour et que ses mains avaient été liées. Le destin de Raido n’était plus du ressort du Tokubetsu.

2h qu’une équipe de recherche professionnelle composée d’Aburame et d’Inuzuka était à la recherche de Raido.

2h que Genma s’était réfugié chez Iwashi.

Ils avaient bu plus que de raison. Genma était terrorisé. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Raido !

Son ami était l’une des rares constantes de sa vie. L’aînée Shiranui aidait régulièrement à l’orphelinat. C’était là que Genma avait fait la rencontre de Raido. Depuis ils ne s’étaient plus quittés. Ils étaient amis à la vie, à la mort. (Ils avaient même fait un pacte de sang, lorsqu’ils étaient encore à l’Académie, jurant d’être toujours présent l’un pour l’autre.)

Raido ne pouvait pas être parti ou… ou…

« Genma, je suis sûr qu’il va bien. »

« Il n’est plus là… Il est peut-être mort Iwashi ! »

« Non ! »

Le regard trouble du Tokubetsu se stabilisa sur son cadet. Le Chunin de 25 ans n’avait plus son bandana et ses cheveux sombres étaient hérissés sur son crane. Ses grands yeux noirs étaient pleins d’émotions.

Peur ? Tristesse ? Compassion ? Inquiétude ? Genma était trop ivre pour les identifier.

Iwashi plaqua ses mains sur les joues de son sempai et l’obligea à le regarder.

« Écoute-moi bien. Raido est trop attaché à toi »

« À Konoha. » coupa Genma.

« À toi, triple andouille ! C’est à toi qu’il est attaché ! Bref ! Raido ne serait pas parti de son plein gré. Il a forcément été enlevé. Il est précieux. »

Raido Namiashi était un élément très interessant. Il était connu dans de très nombreux bingo-books comme étant la Dernière Ombre. Il était l’un des plus grands, voire le plus grand, Assassin de Konoha. Il était également un excellent empoisonneur et était l’Apprenti de la Dosu-Hime.

Sans même parler du fait qu’il était l’un des Gardes du Corps du Yondaime.

Nombreux étaient les Villages Cachés souhaitant mettre la main sur Raido. Iwa pour sa haine du Yondaime, Suna pour sa haine de la Dosu-hime, Kiri et Kumo pour ses techniques d’assassin et tous les villages pour les secrets possédés par le Namiashi.

« Personne ne va tuer Raido Namiashi. Il est bien trop important, » déclara Iwashi. « Genma, écoute-moi. Raido a été enlevé. Les Traqueurs vont le retrouver. Et personne ne l’aura tué, car il est bien plus important vivant que mort. »

C’était du moins ce qu’espérait Iwashi.

Raido avait été comme un frère pour le chunin. Il ne pouvait imaginer un monde où il n’était plus.

(Et la mort de Raido détruirait Genma plus sûrement qu’un bain d’acide.)

* * *

Parfois… Non, souvent en fait, T su nade  haïssait ses responsabilités d’Hokage. D’après sensei c’était toujours comme  ça au début, mais on s’y faisait à la longue.

Tsunade aurait souhaité que ce soit aussi simple, mais après avoir affronté les Uzumaki du Pays du Riz et perdu un symbole intimement lié à l’Histoire de Konoha, à devoir gérer la dette du Village et le problème Uchiwa, Tsunade n’avait vraiment pas besoin  en plus d’avoir un déserteur sur les bras.

La Sannin connaissait plutôt bien le jeune Raido Namiashi. Il était l’Apprenti de l’Apprentie d’un ami. Elle savait que le gaki faisait partie de cette génération traumatisée par la guerre. Elle savait qu’il avait été traumatisé par la mort de son modèle maternel de sensei. Elle savait qu’il était instable et qu’il suffisait d’un rien pour le faire basculer.

La mort du dernier Umino avait été cette pichenette.

Ce n’était pas très étonnant.

Les Namiashi et les Umino avaient une longue histoire commune, bien plus longue que le partenariat de Keiko et Raido.

«  Le gaki subit un très lourd traumatisme psychologique. Il a craqué sous la pression. Ramenez-le. Mais ne lui  faites rien. Il est  suffisamment blessé. »  déclara Tsunade.

« Hay Hokage-sama. »

Le trio de Traqueur s aux masques  d’acier hochèrent la tête et disparurent.

Cela fait un peu plus d’une journée que la Tour avait été mise au courant de la disparition de Raido Namiashi et une poignée d’heures que l’équipe de recherche Aburame/Inuzuka avaient trouvé une piste.

Parmi toutes les traces olfactives  laissées par Raido, une quittait Konoha en passant par un passage connu uniquement des shinobi de rang A ou S.

Tsunade avait été obligée de faire appel aux Traqueurs,  l’équivalent Konoha-nin des fameux Oi-nin de Kiri . Elle leur avait demandé de retrouver Raido. Le gaki avait besoin de l’aide de son Village, il avait besoin de ses amis, il avait besoin de revenir à la maison pour  guérir de sa tristesse et de sa  dépression.

Il devait revenir à la maison.

oOo

À 45 ans, Ryôka Yamanaka avait l’impression persistante d’être antique. Cela faisait plus de deux décennies qu’elle travaillait comme psychologue. D’abord dans un cabinet privé du Campus Yamanaka. Elle avait alors des clients civils et quelques shinobis.

Puis la Troisième Guerre Shinobi était arrivée et avec elle son cortège de soldats traumatisés. Elle avait traité de plus en plus de shinobis et peu de temps après le couronnement du Yondaime elle avait été contactée par la Tour et l’Hokage lui avait proposé un marché des plus intéressants.

Travailler avec les ANBU.

Les soldats de l’ombre étaient, de loin, les esprits les plus brisés de Konoha. Ils voyaient et faisaient des horreurs. Ils avaient besoin d’aide, grandement besoin d’aide.

Au départ Ryôka ne travaillait qu’avec les ANBU retraités. Après l’attaque du Kyubi, le Sandaime lui avait demandé de travailler avec les ANBU en service. C’était encore pire que travailler avec les retirés. Tant de secrets, tant de noirceur, tant de désespoir…

Ryôka s’était battue bec et ongle pour sortir le petit Hatake de l’ANBU, pour empêcher le jeune Shiranui d’y entrer, pour sauver tant de jeunes.

(Elle avait échoué avec Hatake et Shiranui, mais elle avait réussi à empêcher Gai Maito de finir dans le septième cercle de l’Enfer. C’était l’une de ses plus grandes victoires.)

Lorsqu’elle avait été convoquée par Tsunade Senju pour travailler avec une équipe pluridisciplinaire sur le déconditionnement des pantins de la Racine, Ryôka avait senti venir les embrouilles. Elle avait largement sous-estimé le sac de vipères que cela représentait.

Le boulot avait été complexe et émotionnellement très dur. Danzo était un monstre. Il avait torturé ses victimes sans remords, brisant leurs esprits et leurs corps, les transformant en pantins sans âmes.

Heureusement que l’équipe chargée de l’enquête était soudée. Sans leurs soutiens mutuels, ils n’auraient pas survécu.

Ryôka avait principalement travaillé avec Tonbo et Ranka, deux petits jeunes ayant la moitié de son âge. Le premier bossait sous les ordres de Inoichi au Département d’Analyse. Il était plutôt maîtrisé et calme mais lorsqu’un sujet lui tenait à cœur, il s’énervait facilement. (l’équipe s’était souvent amusé à le titiller sur sa fiancée, il prenait toujours la mouche, c’était très distrayant.) Le second était un médic d’une grande compassion. Il avait également un esprit retors et rusé dont il n’hésitait pas à se servir, entre autres pour faire sortir Tonbo de ses gonds.

Les deux autres personnes avec qui Ryôka avait beaucoup travaillé étaient les deux meilleurs agents du Département de Torture et Interrogation, Mizu Kazamatsuki et Anko Mitarashi. La psychologue avait eu plusieurs réunions avec elles afin de planifier aux mieux les interrogatoires des ANBU-Ne.

La psychée des soldats de Danzo était plus que fragile, il fallait mener les entrevues avec doigté et délicatesse. La moindre erreur pouvait faire voler leurs esprits en éclats comme un service en porcelaine jeté du haut du monument des Hokages.

Ryôka avait passé plusieurs soirées avec Mizu, la plus âgée des interrogatrices, à boire du thé, à manger des gâteaux et à partager les dernières rumeurs. La femme d’une petite dizaine d’années de moins que la psychologue adorait parler de sa fille. La gamine était à l’Académie et traînait avec le petit-fils du Sandaime. Apparemment elle et ses deux amis avaient l’art de se fourrer dans les ennuis.

Anko était restée un mystère pour Ryôka jusqu’à quelques jours auparavant. L’ancienne Apprentie du Serpent Blanc était repliée sur elle-même, secrète, cachée. Bien sur elle riait avec ses collègues, faisait des blagues crasses et dévorait des dangos à la pelle, mais dans les faits, elle ne disait rien sur elle-même. Elle avait dressé des protections autours d’elle après la trahison de son sensei qu’elle avait inconsciemment associé à une figure paternelle.

Puis il y avait eu les révélations de la vieille conseillère du Sandaime et Anko s’était psychiquement effondrée. C’était Ryôka qui l’avait suivie. Qui l’avait aidée à extérioriser ce qui la dévorait, à mettre des mots sur ses tourments et ses cauchemars.

(Il faudrait du temps pour que Anko aille à nouveau bien, mais au moins, elle avait arrêté de se détériorer.)

Et puis pour compléter l’équipe, il y avait les trois loulous sous les ordres d’Ibiki lui-même, le grand patron des Renseignements.

Ryôka, en tant que psychologue, n’avait pas eut à travailler directement avec eux. Son travail l’avait pas obligée à fourrer son nez dans les archives de Danzo. (Kami-merci ! Elle n’osait imaginer les horreurs auxquelles les autres avaient été confrontés.)

Elle avait fait la connaissance du quatuor infernal aux poses cafés et aux repas d’équipe.

Mawashi était le sempai de Tonbo et une foutue tête de mule sarcastique et exigeante. Il avait un caractère de merde et avait de grandes tendances misanthropes, mais il était gentil avec les gens qui arrivaient à entrer dans son cercle d’amis.

Shiho était un petit génie qui travaillait habituellement comme cryptographe. Elle était arrivée ici, timide et anxieuse, incertaine d’être à sa place. Puis elle avait pris de l’assurance et elle s’était imposée comme étant une pièce majeure de cette enquête.

Oyome avait travaillé à mis-temps entre le duo Mizu et Anko et les archives avec Mawashi, Shiho et Ibiki. Elle était douée, extrêmement douée. C’était elle qui s’était assurée que Shiho reste en bonne santé et ne se crève pas à la tâche. (Cela n’avait pas été une mince affaire.)

Et puis il y avait Ibiki. L’homme avait eu la lourde tâche de surveiller et coordonnées tous les membres de l’équipe et cela n’avait vraiment pas été simple. Et c’était sans parler de toutes les horreurs qu’il avait dû compiler pour en faire un rapport à Tsunade.

Aujourd’hui l’enquête était terminée et l’équipe allait se séparer. Ryôka avait un petit pincement au cœur. Elle s’était attachée à cette bande de bras cassés, à cette famille bizarre où Ibiki était le père fatigué, Oyone la mère inquiète, Mizu la tante alcoolique, Anko la cousine excitée et Mawashi, Tonbo, Ranka et Shiho les enfants avec trop d’énergie.

Ce qui laissait Ryôka être la mamie gâteau, un rôle qui lui convenait très bien. Après tout, si elle maternait un peu cette bande de bras cassés, cela ne regardait qu’elle.

oOo

Shiho se souvenait de sa terreur lorsqu’elle avait fait face à Ibiki la toute première fois, au début de cette mission, un peu plus de deux semaines auparavant.

Elle avait eu l’impression de se retrouver face à un titan démoniaque qui allait la massacrer. À la place elle avait rencontré un type qui, certes avait une apparence terrifiante, mais surtout avait un cœur en or.

Shiho était une Cryptographe. Elle maniait les chiffres, les symboles et les lettres. Elle codait des secrets et elle brisait des codes. Elle avait peur de ne pas avoir sa place dans cette équipe. Elle était trop jeune et elle ne faisait pas partie des Renseignements. À la place elle avait trouvé des alliés, des amis, voire une sorte de seconde famille.

Shiho serra Ryôka dans ses bras. La Yamanaka boulotte lui rendit son étreinte. C’était amusant de voir qu’elles avaient quasiment la même couleur de cheveux et la même taille. (Shiho avait été très satisfaite de voir qu’elle n’était pas la plus petite de l’équipe.)

« Tu vas me manquer ! »

« Toi aussi poussin, toi aussi. »

La psychologue sourit à Shiho et remit une mèche derrière l’oreille de la chunin.

« Tu sais même si l’équipe se sépare, cela ne signifie pas que je vais vous oublier. Vous êtes les bienvenus chez moi à tout moment ! Tous autant que vous êtes ! »

Shiho sourit et essuya ses yeux d’un revers de manches. C’était stupide de pleurer pour de telles broutilles, mais après tant d’heures à travailler ensemble sur un sujet si sensible et si complexe… Des liens se tissaient.

« Je retiens ton invitation Ryôka-san ! » s’exclama la jeune cryptographe.

« Moi aussi »

« Idem ! »

Le reste de l’équipe approuva avec enthousiasme. Même Ibiki s’autorisa un rictus.

C’était la fin d’une mission et bientôt Shiho pourrait retourner à son bureau et sa petite vie tranquille, planquée à la Division de Cryptographie. Il lui restait un dernier détail avant cela… Témoigner devant le Grand Conseil lors du procès de Danzo.

Joie.

* * *

Ibiki inspira profondément et entra dans le bureau de l’Hokage. Après plus de 15 jours d’enquête, de galère, de crise de rage (dé)caféinée et de découvertes horrifiques, le Directeur des Renseignements avait enfin fini son rapport.

Les archives de Danzo étaient décodées et triées. Les Anbu avaient été évalués mentalement et physiquement, leur sceau avait été retiré et plusieurs procédures avaient été organisés pour les « déprogrammer » et pour organiser leur réinsertion dans le monde. Les anciens conseillers du Sandaime avaient été pressés comme des citrons pour leur soutirer toutes leurs informations et Danzo… L’esprit de Danzo avait été fouillé, exploré jusqu’aux moindres recoins. Inoichi connaissait absolument tout (et cela l’avait rendu malade.)

« Ibiki, sois le bienvenu. »

« Hokage-sama. Hokage-sama. Nara-san. » salua Ibiki en s’installant face à la Godaime, au Sandaime et au Commandant Junin de Konoha.

Il était à peine midi, mais Ibiki savait qu’il allait être dans cette salle jusqu’au crépuscule. Le programme était chargé ! La Racine était en activité depuis la Première Guerre Shinobie et avait trempé dans bon nombre d’affaires louches de Ame à Konoha en passant par le Pays du Bois, du Vent et de la Terre et bien d’autres encore.

Il avait trahi, menti, manipulé… Orochimaru, Kurozuka, Hanzo, Shisui et Itachi, ils n’étaient que quelques exemples… Tant de noms, tant de victimes…

La discussion allait vraiment être très longue.

oOo

Tsunade hurla et balaya la surface de son bureau d’un bras, envoyant voler papiers, crayons et bibelots. L’encrier éclata contre le mur et le verre du cadre photo explosa au sol.

« Dehors ! »

« Tsunade… » commença

« Dehors ! »

La Godaime bouillonnait de rage et si son vieux sensei restait en sa présence un peu plus longtemps, elle craignait de réagir violemment à son encontre.

Hiruzen sorti de la pièce, les épaules basses et le regard peiné. Tsunade feula. Comment osait-il être triste après ce qu’il avait fait !

Massacrer tous les Uchiwa, laissant un unique survivant… Quelle folie !

Oui, c’était Tobirama qui avait commencé à isoler les Uchiwa les confinant dans leur campus et dans leur police.

Oui, c’était les Uchiwa qui avaient fomenté ce coup d’État, qui s’étaient pris dans les fils qu’ils avaient eux-mêmes tendus.

Oui, c’était Danzo qui avait donné l’ordre.

Mais Hiruzen…

Hiruzen n’avait rien fait pour stopper l’animosité du Village envers les porteurs du Sharingan après l’attaque du Kyubi. Il n’avait rien fait pour briser leur isolement. Il n’avait rien fait pour stopper les manigances de Danzo.

« Tu es injuste. »

Tsunade sursauta violemment et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Jiraya se tenait dans l’embrasure, les vêtements froissés, le teint cireux et des bouteilles de sake en main.

« Tu accuses Sensei de tous les maux, mais il a commencé cette enquête » annonça l’homme aux cheveux blancs en refermant la porte derrière lui « Il a beau ne plus avoir de souvenirs de l’évènement, il l’a quand même fait. »

« Je n’ai pas envie de parler, » bougonna Tsunade.

« Alors tu vas écouter. »

La Godaime soupira et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Dans ce genre de situation, il était impossible de négocier avec Jiraya. L’Hermite des Crapauds était têtu et lorsqu’il voulait dire quelque chose, il le faisait.

« Sensei a merdé. J’ai lu le rapport d’Ibiki. Je sais exactement tout ce qui a été dit, tout ce qui a été fait. Sensei a merdé sans aucun doute, mais il a tenté de limiter la casse. Il a tenté de négocier une solution pacifique avec Fugaku. Ils ont été doublés par les Anciens du Clan et par Danzo. »

« IL Y AVAIT DES ENFANTS ! » hurla Tsunade en frappant son bureau du poing. Le plateau en acajou se fendit sur une bonne moitié de sa longueur.

« Oui. Des enfants, des bébés, des vieillards, des civils et des shinobis. C’est tout un Clan qui a été anihilé, toute une histoire et une culture effacée. »

« C’est plus qu’une erreur. C’est une tragédie. Je ne pense pas pouvoir pardonner Sensei. »

« Personne ne te demande de pardonner. Hiruzen va devoir être jugé pour ses actions et pour son inaction. »

« Le prochain Conseil Shinobi va être sympathique, » ricana Jiraya en débouchant la bouteille de sake. Il servit deux coupes avant de s’installer en face de Tsunade.

Ils burent en silence, vidant une bouteille. Puis deux. Et alors que Jiraya ouvrit la troisième, il posa enfin la question qui le tracassait depuis son arrivée.

« J’ai lu tout le dossier, y compris… »

« Orochimaru ? » demanda Tsunade.

« Orochimaru, » confirma Jiraya.

Tsunade avait longtemps pensé que la descente aux Enfers de son équipier avait débuté à la mort de ses parents. C’était après avoir trouvé un serpent blanc, symbole de fortune et de renaissance, sur la tombe de ses géniteurs qu’Orochimaru s’était tourné vers l’étude du kinjutsu et qu’il avait commencé à se durcir, à s’éloigner d’eux, à devenir… mauvais.

(Il fallait forcément être mauvais pour faire ce qu’il avait fait. Tsunade n’était plus au Village à cette époque, mais elle avait entendu les rumeurs.)

Maintenant, après avoir lu le dossier remis par Ibiki, la Godaime savait que les fautes étaient partagées.

Orochimaru n’avait jamais été très stable mentalement. (Aucun des Sannins ne l’étaient) mais il était tombé sous la coupe de Danzo lorsqu’il avait été abandonné. Jiraya n’était pas rentré d’Ame après la Seconde Guerre et Tsunade enchaînait les missions hors de Konoha pour éviter de penser aux morts. Et Orochimaru… Orochimaru était resté seul avec ses regrets, ses démons et ses cauchemars.

Si Tsunade et Jiraya avaient été là, alors peut-être…

Des années auparavant Orochimaru avait été un gamin innocent et timide. Il souriait aux pitreries de Jiraya, acceptait les couronnes de fleurs de Tsunade avec un sourire heureux et noyait Hiruzen-sensei sous les questions.

C’était avant la guerre, avant la mort, avant la violence et la perte.

Tsunade l’avait oublié. Seuls étaient restés les souvenirs de sa trahison.

* * *

Le soleil se levait à peine à l’horizon et Tsunade travaillait depuis des heures. Elle n’avait pas réussi à dormir la veille à cause des révélations faites par Ibiki. À la place elle avait bu avec Jiraya, se perdant pour quelques heures dans leurs souvenirs communs, lorsqu’ils étaient encore jeunes et heureux.

C’était Shizune qui les avaient sortis de leurs torpeurs au petit matin avec des cafés fumants et des biscuits frais. Jiraya avait disparu après avoir grignoté tandis que l’Hokage avait rejoint sur bureau et commencé à traiter les nouveaux dossiers apportés par Shizune.

La Senju récupéra le rapport de sa Responsable des Missions. C’était un document de suivi à propos du retrait de la Spirale des Uzumakis.

Kaede, son adjointe et les trois Représentants Chunin s’étaient réunis et avaient préparé un plan d’action et un planning pour effectuer tous les changements nécessaires, que ce soit à propos des hitai-ate ou des vestes de protection.

(Les représentants junins avaient été invités à la réunion, mais sans surprise ils n’étaient pas venus. Ils ne venaient jamais. Tsunade craignait le jour où la patience de Kaede serait épuisée et où la Responsable des Missions se vengerait.)

Les premiers nouveaux hitai-ate étaient arrivés la veille à la Tour. Maintenant il fallait que les shinobis viennent les récupérer en laissant les anciens.

Les premiers à changer allaient être les junins qui avaient de très nombreuses missions hors des frontières du Pays du Feu, puis les chunins et enfin les genins qui pour l’instant ne quittaient pas Konoha.

La Tour n’avait pour l’instant que les modèles les plus courants, c’est-à-dire les modèles bandeaux, ceinture et bandana. Les shinobis souhaitant des modèles particuliers pourraient déposer une demande auprès du Bureau des Missions. Leurs demandes seraient traitées aussi rapidement que possible et en attendant ils se débrouilleraient avec un modèle normal !

Kaede avait également préparé plusieurs designs de vestes protectrices. L’une des options était de supprimer le cercle rouge où était inscrit la spirale sans le replacer, une autre était de remplacer le spiral par le kanji du feu. Tsunade regarda la demi-douzaine d’options. Les modèles seraient affichés dans la salle des Missions pendant les deux prochaines semaines et les shinobis pourraient voter.

La dernière page du rapport présentait l’avancée des équipes de bâtisseurs. La spirale Uzumaki avait été retirée du fronton de la Tour de l’Hokage, des grandes portes et du fronton de l’Académie. Il leur restait encore quelques bâtiments à modifier, mais ils auraient fini avant la fin de la semaine.

Tsuande signa le rapport et le plaça dans la pile des dossiers traités. Elle avait le ventre noué et envie de pleurer à chaque fois qu’elle pensait à cette foutue spirale. Cela faisait sept jours que les Uzumaki étaient venus et avaient complètement renversé son monde.

Elle venait d’ouvrir le dossier suivant lorsque Shizune entra dans le bureau.

« Sensei ? »

« Oui, Shizune ? »

« Lady Sukarī du cabinet Marudā et Sukarī nous a fait parvenir un message. Ils ont fini l’étude que vous leur avait demandée. Ils sont disponibles pour vous présenter leurs résultats. »

« Ils sont rapides… Renvoie leur message, planifie une réunion pour cet après-midi. »

« Hai Tsunade-sensei. »

L’Hokage se frotta les tempes en soupirant. Les Uchiwa lui prenaient vraiment la tête.

Elle avait toujours trouvé l’antipathie de son oncle pour le Clan Uchiwa quelque peu irrationnelle. Tobirama Senju avait toujours eu une profonde rancune envers les porteurs du Sharingan. Il ne leur faisait pas confiance et répétait sans cesse qu’il ne fallait surtout pas leur faire confiance, que leur orgueil serait la destruction du Village.

(Tout le discours du Nidaime Hokage était également teinté d’hypocrisie. Après tout, son élève favori avait été Kagami UCHIWA !)

Durant des années, Tsunade avait pensé que son oncle avait tort, qu’il s’accrochait à un passé révolu et que bien que les Uchiwa soient orgueilleux, ils n’étaient pas stupides au point de laisser celui-ci mettre en péril le village.

Elle s’était trompée en beauté !

Les Uchiwa n’étaient plus que deux à être en vie (du moins officiellement, car Tsunade était persuadée qu’il y avait quelques bâtards qui traînaient à Konoha), mais ces deux-là étaient les pires !

Itachi avait l’excuse d’avoir été manipulé par Danzo, mais quelle excuse avait Sasuke ?!

Ce petit con s’était foutu dans la merde jusqu’au cou !

Blesser intentionnellement mortellement une kunoichi d’un village neutre lors d’un tournoi amical ! C’était complètement con ! S’il l’avait blessée ou tuée dans la Forêt de la Mort, personne n’aurait rien pu dire ! Mais le faire lors de la troisième phase de l’Examen Chunin était juste stupide !

(Le pire étant que Sasuke pensait réellement qu’il n’y aurait aucune conséquence !)

Trois jours auparavant lors du Grand Conseil, l’Otokage avait demandé des dommages et intérêts pour la perte subie par sa kunoichi. Le dossier était extrêmement bien ficelé, suivant au pied de la lettre les règles juridiques du Pays du Riz **ET** du Pays du Feu. Tsunade n’avait pas s’y opposer.

La compensation financière était élevée, mais honnête et l’affaire aurait pu en rester là si l’un de ces crétins de civils n’avait pas ouvert sa grande gueule.

L’homme avait insulté l’Otokage, le Village Caché du Son et la kunoichi blessée, déclarant que le « Prince de Konoha » n’avait pas à s’abaisser à verser le moindre sous à des sous-êtres venant d’un pays de bouseux à peine capable de produire du riz moyen.

La Daimyô du Riz s’était insurgée, déclarant qu’elle allait couper tout commerce avec le Pays du Feu. Le Daimyô du Feu avait commencé à paniquer. L’Otokage avait demandé à Tsunade si elle devait contacter ses alliés pour raser Konoha comme elle l’avait fait avec Kusa. La Chef du Clan Inuzuka avait frappé le marchand qui beuglait comme un porc.

Et la salle tout entière était descendu dans le chaos.

Le seul point positif était que ni Sasuke, ni Naruto n’avaient été témoins de cette catastrophe. Naruto était reparti un peu avant et Sasuke ne s’était jamais présenté au Conseil malgré y avoir été invité en tant que Chef de Clan. (Apparemment il avait mieux à faire que de participer à un Grand Conseil avec deux Daimyôs et un Kage étranger… petit con.)

Bref, quand le calme était revenu, le Daimyô du Feu regardait la Daimyô du Riz comme si elle était le Shinigami incarné, le marchand qui s’était cru malin gisait inconscient sous la table, Hiashi Hyuga avait un œil au beurre noir et Konoha devait plusieurs milliers de ryos supplémentaires à Oto.

Tsunade se doutait que Sasuke n’avait ni l’envie, ni les compétences pour lui faire un bilan fiable de l’état des finances du Clan Uchiwa. Aussi elle avait fait appel à des experts civils.

Lady Marudā et Lady Sukarī étaient très reconnues parmi les marchands de Konoha pour leur travail poussé et rigoureux, pour leurs discrétions et leur rapidité.

Tsunade craignait cependant le résultat de leur étude. Elle sentait que ce dossier allait être une autre épine dans son pied. Bah, elle aviserait dans l’après-midi alors qu’elle serait confrontée au problème.

oOo

« Tsunade-sama ? »

La Godaime Hokage repoussa une longue mèche de cheveux blonds pales derrière son épaule et regarda l’horloge. Elle avait eu cinq heures de tranquillité. Pas mal.

« Oui ? »

« Les Traqueurs partis à la recherche de Raido Namiashi sont rentrés. »

« Bien, fais les entrer Shizune. »

La brunette hocha la tête et trois personnes apparurent dans le bureau. Shizune referma la porte derrière elle avec un soupire de désespoir.

Tsunade sourit mentalement. Les shinobis étaient tous des foutus drama queen.

Les trois Traqueurs étaient enveloppés de longues capes aux motifs camouflages. Leurs capuches amples et profondes venaient en parti obscurcir leurs masques d’acier. Ils posèrent un genou à terre et inclinèrent leurs impassibles visages aux yeux clos vers le sol.

(Kami-sama que ces masques étaient flippants. Tobirama s’était vraiment donné beaucoup de mal lorsqu’il avait fondé la Division des Traqueurs de Konoha.)

Le capitaine du trio se redressa. Sa cape cachait le moindre de ses mouvements, mais Tsunade était prête à parier que le shinobi avait croisé ses mains derrière son dos.

« 75h auparavant l’équipe Émeraude a été envoyé retrouver le shinobi Raido Namiashi, matricule 9717. La piste olfactive trouvée par Aburame-san nous a mené à Tokushima. Nous avons réussi à remonter la piste de Namiashi jusqu’à Ruāburu, une ville portuaire du sud du Pays. Comme nous allons devoir sortir du pays du Feu pour poursuivre la traque, nous avons appliqué le protocole A-46. »

A savoir, lorsque la traque d’un déserteur obligeait les Traqueurs à quitter le Pays du Feu, ils devaient envoyer un membre de leur équipe avec un clone des deux autres à Konoha pour faire un rapport pendant que les deux autres originaux, accompagné par le clone du messager poursuivaient la traque.

« L’odeur était très effacée, »reprit le Traqueur, « à cause notamment des violents orages qui se sont déchaînés depuis le début du mois. Il est également certain que Namiashi a utilisé des produits des Missions de Corps pour altérer son odeur. »

Tsunade se frotta les tempes. Ça, c’était la faute de l’enseignement de Keiko et de sa mère avant elle.

« Heureusement nous avons pu traquer le compagnon de Namiashi. Celui-ci n’a pas pensé à utiliser les techniques des Missions de Corps. »

« Quel compagnon ? »

« Nous l’ignorons Hokage-sama. Il s’agit d’un individu qui sent le cuivre, le sel, la cendre et le canidé. C’est un mélange que je n’avais jamais rencontré. »

Tsunade crispa les mâchoires et écarquilla les yeux une fraction de seconde. Elle connaissait une personne qui sentait le cuivre, le sel, la cendre et le canidé… Elle en connaissait même trois.

Les Uzumaki sentaient toujours le sang et la mer et les jinchurikis du Kyubi sentaient la cendre et… le renard.

Merde !

« Émeraude, attendez ici. Shizune ! »

« Oui, Hokage-sama ? »

« Convoque immédiatement l’équipe 7. Et Jiraya ! »

Pourvue qu’elle se trompe. Amateratsu-sama soyez clémente et faites qu’elle ait tort !

oOo

Avoir une épaule luxée, des côtes cassées et un léger manque de chakra n’était vraiment pas fun. Mais cela faisait partie des risques du métier. Kakashi hocha la tête aux recommandations du médecin sans vraiment les écouter. Prendre du repos… y aller mollo sur les entraînements physiques… bla… bla… bla… toujours la même rengaine.

Le porteur du Sharingan sauta par la fenêtre, faisant hurler le médic, et prit la direction des terrains d’entraînements. Il avait donné rendez-vous à ses deux derniers genins à 15h pour leur parler de Sasuke.

(Encore une autre personne qu’il avait échoué à aider, à sauver.)

Ni Sakura, ni Naruto n’étaient présents lorsque le junin arriva. Ce n’était pas vraiment surprenant de la part du jeune Uzumaki. Depuis la mort de Iruka Umino, le blondinet n’était pas lui-même. Par contre Sakura était normalement ponctuelle.

Kakashi était assis sur une branche depuis quasiment deux heures lorsque les deux adolescents arrivèrent. Ils étaient couverts de poussière et particulièrement grincheux. Bah, ils pouvaient s’asseoir sur leurs problèmes actuels, ils allaient très bientôt en avoir un bien plus gros. (À peu près 43 kilos tout mouillé et un caractère de merde, le problème.)

« Et il est pas là, » gronda Naruto en levant les bras au ciel. « J’me casse. »

Sakura, qui pourtant était respectueuse de l’autorité, était prête à tourner les talons et suivre son équipier lorsque Kakashi apparut devant ses deux étudiants.

La rosée sursauta violemment et Naruto jeta un kunai à la tête du junin. Celui-ci esquiva l’arme aisément avant de lancer un regard non impressionné aux deux genins.

« Ah ! Vous êtes là Kakashi-sensei ! » cria Sakura.

« Je suis là depuis deux heures. Pourquoi êtes-vous en retard. »

« Parce que vous n’êtes jamais à l’heure, alors on s’organise, » déclara Naruto.

Kakashi se sentit soudainement très con. Il ne pouvait rien dire sur ce coup-là. Les gosses avaient raison.

« Hey, Kakashi-sensei, » demanda Sakura, « Où est Sasuke-kun ? Il n’a pas fait de mission avec nous cet après-midi. »

« Ah… Justement. Je vous ai demandé de venir pour... »

« Kakashi ! »

Le junin soupira trèèèès longuement et se pinça l’arrête du nez.

Une kunoichi bien connue à la peau pâle, aux yeux onyx et aux cheveux noirs et raides habillée d'un long kimono bleu-noir avec des bordures blanches, maintenu par un obi blanc venait d’apparaître en face du trio.

« Shizune, qu’est-ce que tu veux ? »

« L’équipe 7 est attendu immédiatement dans le Bureau de l’Hokage. »

« Pardon. »

« Immédiatement ! » répéta Shizune avant d’empoigner Sakura par une épaule et disparaître dans un Shunshin.

K akashi soupira. Amateratsu-sama qu’il était fatigué. Il attrapa Naruto, modula son chakra et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu’il les rouvrit, il était dans le bureau de l’Hokage.

Tsunade-sama était debout, devant son bureau, les bras croisés sous son imposante poitrine. Jiraya était appuyé contre un mur, un carnet ouvert entre les mains et gloussait en écrivant dedans. Shizune tenait son cochon entre ses bras et Sakura se dandinait d’un pied à l’autre, gênée d’être en présence des deux Sannins.

K akashi  relâcha le blondinet et se positionna entre ses deux étudiants. Il avait vraiment une très mauvaise prémonition.

Tsunade décroisa ses bras et s’approcha d’un pas vif de Naruto.

« Hey, tu fais quoi la vieille ! »

L’Hokage pinça violemment le cou du blond. Un nuage de fumée grise envahie le visage de Kakashi et celui-ci toussa plusieurs fois. Lorsqu’il rouvrit ses yeux baignés de larmes Naruto avait disparu et le collier du Shodaime Hokage était sur le sol à la place du genin.

_**Merde !** _

* * *


	5. Décembre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danzo est condamné et Tsunade a une très mauvaise surprise.

L’après-midi du 27 novembre était gravé au fer rouge dans la mémoire de Shikaku. Ce n’était pas tous les jours que le PUTAIN DE JINCHURIKI DU KYUBI DISPARAISSAIT DE KONOHA !

Un clone ! C’était un foutu clone qui avait paradé dans le village pendant quasiment deux semaines avant que Genma Shiranui n’alerte sur la disparition de Raido Namiashi et qu’en cherchant l’ancien Garde du Corps du Yondaime, les Traqueurs s’étaient aperçus que Naruto Uzumaki accompagnait le déserteur.

La question actuelle était de savoir sur Raido avait enlevé Naruto ou si celui-ci avait suivi l’assassin de son plein gré.

Les deux options étaient terrifiantes pour leurs propres raisons.

Shikaku était le Commandant-junin de Konoha mais également son meilleur stratégique. Il avait été prévenu immédiatement lorsque Tsunade avait découvert que le Naruto présent était un clone.

Il avait débarqué dans le bureau en catastrophe, croisant Shizune avec une gamine aux cheveux roses dans le couloir. Kakashi était quasiment hystérique, Jiraya et Tsunade étaient en plein concourt de cris et tout le monde paniquait (sauf le Traqueur qui s’était reculé dans un coin de la pièce.)

Shikaku avait dû coller une gifle à Kakashi pour le calmer avant de s’interposer entre les deux Sannins et crier un bon coup. (Il n’était pas très fier de ce qu’il leur avait dit, mais bon cela avait fonctionné).

Jiraya et Kakashi avaient suivi le Traqueur pour retrouver Naruto et Raido. Après tout Jiraya était un maître espion et Kakashi avait ses invocations expertes en traque. Et puis les deux hommes avaient des liens avec les disparus.

Tsunade et Shikaku avaient brainstormé sur la situation. Personne ne devait savoir que Naruto avait disparu. Si les autres Villages Cachés apprenaient que Konoha avait perdu leur jinchuriki… Ils seraient encore plus dans la merde qu’actuellement.

(Et puis il y avait l’attachement émotionnel de la Godaime pour le gaki. S’il venait à disparaître, Shikaku était prêt à mettre sa main au feu que la situation allait vraiment devenir compliquée à gérer. Ils n’avaient pas besoin d’un Hokage déprimé en ce moment ! )

Shikaku avait commencé à diffuser des rumeurs disant que Naruto était parti en voyage d’entraînement avec Jiraya. Cela leur permettrait de gagner du temps avant qu’ils ne mettent la main sur Naruto et Raido.

« Tou-san ? »

« Entre Shika-kun. »

Le Commandant-junin regarda son fils entrer dans le bureau. Kami que les années passaient vite… Shikaku avait l’impression que c’était hier que Yoshino lui mettait dans les bras un minuscule poupon chauve et fripé qui hurlait à la mort. Et aujourd’hui Shikamaru était un chunin, un chef d’équipe, un stratège, un génie…

« Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour t’aider ? » demanda le Patriarche Nara.

Shikamaru s’installa face à son père et posa un plateau de shoji devant son père. Shikaku haussa un sourcil. Il n’était pas rare qu’il partage une partie avec son fils, mais cela faisait longtemps qu’ils n’avaient pas pris le temps.

« J’ai besoin de penser à autre chose. Juste quelque temps. » déclara Shikamaru.

« Je pense que c’est une excellente idée, » répondit Shikaku.

Après tout, une pause ferait du bien également au Commandant Junin. Il était en train de lire le dossier préliminaire sur Danzo en préparation du jugement et cela était vraiment GALÈRE.

* * *

Hiruzen était devenu Hokage à 16 ans à peine. Aujourd’hui il allait en avoir 70 et il était… retraité.

Kami-sama, que c’était étrange. Du jour au lendemain il était passé de journées surbookées assis dans un bureau de l’aube au milieu de la nuit, à rien. Rien de rien. Il n’était plus Hokage, il n’était plus un shinobi actif  et Tsunade l’avait écarté de  l’enquête sur Danzo .  Son emploi du temps était complètement vide.

(Hiruzen était suffisamment sûr de lui pour avouer que cela l’avait fait paniquer quelque peu.)

C’était dans ce genre de situation que Biwako lui manquait le mieux.

L’avantage était qu’il voyait beaucoup plus souvent sa famille par rapport à avant.

Hiruzen avait eut  trois enfants avec sa femme.  Ikuko, Rumi et Asuma. Aucun des trois n’avait bien vécu que leur père soit Hokage  et chacun s’était rebellé à sa manière contre lui et contre son autorité.

Ikuko s’était engagée dans le Corps d’Infiltration contre l’avis de ses deux parents, Rumi s’était carapatée pendant quasiment trois ans et était revenue mariée et Asuma avait mis les voiles pour s’engager dans la garde du Daimyo du Feu.

Les relations familiales étaient tendues dans le clan Sarutobi. Aucuns des enfants de Hiruzen ne lui avait pardonné de passer plus de temps dans son bureau que dans sa famille. Et le vieil Hokage ne s’était jamais donné le temps d’essayer de réparer ses relations avec ses enfants. Jusqu’à maintenant du moins.

Konohamaru avait été extatique d’avoir son grand-père pour lui tout seul tout le temps. Le gamin, vif comme un feu-follet adorait lui raconter ce qu’il avait appris à l’Academie ou ce qu’il avait fait avec ses deux amis.

Rumi avait pris la décision de son père avec un peu plus d’incertitude. L’ANBU ne pensait pas que son père était capable de prendre sa retraite. (Hiruzen faisait tout pour lui prouver qu’elle avait tort.)

Hiruzen faisait également de grands efforts pour apprendre à connaître sa belle-fille.  Kiko était originaire du Pays des Haricots Rouges et avait eu un peu de mal à s’intégrer à Konoha les premières années.  Elle était physiquement différente de la population du Pays du Feu avec sa peau chocolat et ses cheveux crépus. Elle priait d’autres dieux et parlait une autre langue.

Heureusement elle était têtue comme une mule et n’avait pas peur de l’effort. Elle avait fait son trou, s’illustrant comme l’un des meilleurs bâtisseurs de Konoha en quelques années. Kiko était véritablement une femme exceptionnelle et Hiruzen était fier de la présenter comme membre de sa famille.

Le vieil Hokage avait décidé de profiter de cet après-midi ensoleillé pour visiter la tombe de Biwako avec Konohamaru et Kiko. Le professeur  remplaçant du gaki était malade et les enfants étaient rentrés chez eux plus  tôt que prévu et la civile avait  pris sa journée pour souffler après quasiment deux mois de travail ininterrompu.

(Si ses enfants n’étaient pas en mission, Hiruzen les auraient  conviés également.)

Konohamaru portait le large bouquet de fleurs et Kiko avait un grand panier rempli d’offrandes et de bougies.  Ils discutaient de sujets légers et sans importance en cheminant jusqu’au cimetière.

Hiruzen posa les fleurs sur la tombe de sa femme, Konohamaru plaça les offrandes avec l’aide de sa tante puis Kiko alluma les bougies avant de mettre feu à un petit tas de sel imbibé d’alcool de sucre qu’elle avait placé dans une coupelle de terre cuite. C’était un rituel de son Pays et elle l’effectuait tous les ans depuis son arrivée à Konoha lors de l’anniversaire de Biwako.

I ls venaient de sortir du cimetière lorsqu’un ANBU apparut devant le trio.  Hiruzen reconnu sans mal le masque de tigre du soldat. Il attrapa le rouleau de parchemin que lui tendait la femme et le déroula. Du coin de l’œil il pouvait voir Konohamaru, à moitié planqué derrière sa tante, regarder l’ANBU avec des yeux plein d’étoiles.  Cela fit sourire le vieil Hokage.

«  Je dois aller à la Tour, Tsunade souhaite me parler. »

« Bien. Allez-y Hiruzen-san, nous retournons à la maison Kono-kun et moi. »

« Merci Kiko. Cela ne devrait pas être long, je serais rentré pour dîner. »

Kiko lui sourit et attrapa la main tendue de son neveu. Si elle  frôla l’ANBU et si sa main caressa  discrètement celle de la kunoichi masquée, cela ne regardait qu’elles. Après tout, Hiruzen était le seul à les avoir vues et cela faisait quasiment deux mois que les deux conjointes ne se croisaient qu’en coup de vent à cause de leurs emplois du temps démoniaques.

Le bureau de l’Hokage avait très peu changé entre le moment où Hiruzen l’utilisait et maintenant. Tsunade releva la tête du dossier qu’elle lisait lorsque Tigresse ouvrit la porte pour laisser entrer le Sandaime.

« Tu as demandé à me voir Hime ? »

« Ah ! Sensei ! Oui, oui prends un siège. »

Hiruzen s’installa face à son ancien élève. Celle-ci annota ses papiers, referma le dossier violemment puis releva son regard sur le Sandaime.

« La date du procès de Danzo, Koharu et Homura a été fixé. »

Ha. Ok. Hiruzen ne s’attendait pas à cela. Cependant c’était logique. Le Sandaime savait que l’enquête était finie.  La prochaine étape était logiquement le jugement.

« Quand ? »

« Je voulais attendre que Jiraya revienne avec Kakashi et…

« Naruto. » compléta Hiruzen soudainement très triste.

Parmi tous les regrets du vieil homme, la manière dont il avait géré le jeune Uzumaki était classé très, très haut. Il aurait dû cacher la vérité, il aurait dû forcer Jiraya à s’occuper de son filleul ou autoriser les amis de Minato ou Kushina d’adopter le gaki… ou il aurait pu l’adopter dans la Famille Sarutobi.

« Oui, » reprit Tsunade, « Je voulais attendre, mais le dernier message de Jiraya indique que l’équipe est au Pays du Thé, à moitié perdu dans les montagnes. Je ne peux pas me permettre d’attendre. Le Conseil se réunit demain. »

Demain .

Kami-sama, c’était à la fois trop rapide et une éternité.

Demain …

* * *

Les yeux fixés sur le dossier devant lui Shikaku se remémorait comment toute cette merde avait commencé.

Un putain de rouleau. Shikaku était intimement persuadé que c’était un Oto-nin qui leur avait donné le rouleau. Le clone avait sciemment amené le rouleau à la Tour de l’Hokage, ce n’était pas possible autrement. Dans tous les cas, Shikaku était heureux que le rouleau ne soit pas sorti du village. Cela aurait été une véritable catastrophe.

Orochimaru devait chercher des preuves de son innocence  et il avait  envoyé l’un de ses shinobis pour récupérer les infos.  Shikaku ignorait cependant si le fait q ue le rouleau finisse  entre les mains de l’Hokage était volontaire ou pas.

Volontaire ou pas, cela avait poussé le Sandaime à arrêter  Danzo en le droguant,  à faire un raid sur le QG de la Racine et surtout à lancer une  enquête sur les agissements du Faucon de Guerre et de ses deux conseillers.

L’enquête avait été mise en suspend après l’attaque et le coma de Hiruzen Sarutobi. Elle avait repris après  l’arrivée de Tsunade à Konoha. Ibiki avait repris les rênes de l’enquête avec une nouvelle équipe, sous les ordres directs de la Godaime.

Ibiki  et son équipe  avai en t fait un travail formidable.  Une partie de l’équipe avait trouvé un moyen de briser le conditionnement de s ANBU ,  une autre s’occupait de décrypter les archives et  Maruten Akimichi avait trouvé un contre-sceau pour lutter contre l’abomination que Danzo avait fait gravé dans la langue de ses ANBUS.

La langue des pauvres hommes était désormais couturée de cicatrices et d’encre, mais au moins, ils pouvaient parler de ce qu’ils avaient vu et vécu sous les ordres de Danzo et révéler ses sales petits secrets sans risquer la mort.

Danzo était un monstre et ses manigances duraient depuis bien trop longtemps. Shikaku regarda autours de la grande table en forme de fer à cheval où étaient installé tous les chefs de Clans et les représentants Shinobis. Il y avait quasiment tous les Chefs de Clans et ceux ne pouvant pas etre là avait choisi des représentants. (Gai Maito remplaçait Kakashi Hatake par exemple et Asuma occupait la place de son père qui était trop impliqué pour pouvoir voter.)

Un bruit de chaînes attira l’attention du Commandant Junin. Danzo venait d’être amené dans la salle, enchaîné et gardé par quatre ANBU lourdement armés. Le procès allait commencer.

oOo

Ibiki avait été le premier appelé pour témoigner. Il avait exposé la façon dont l’enquête avait été lancée suite à l’entrée par effraction d’un shinobi étranger dans la Tour de l’Hokage et la découverte d’un rouleau crypté. Il avait parlé de l’arrestation de Danzo, du raid sur le QG de la Racine et des premières archives décryptées.

« Les premières archives remontent à mars 236 et parlent de la fondation de l’organisation par Danzo Shimura avec l’aide financière de Koharu Utatane et Homura Mitokado. »

Le Directeur des Renseignements qui avait regardé Tsunade droit dans les yeux durant tout son monologue, jeta un rapide coup d’oeil au Sandaime. Le vieil homme était présent dans la salle du conseil en tant que témoin. Il avait l’air malade.

Apprendre que Danzo, l’un de ses plus anciens camarades, avait créé la Racine quelques semaines à peine après qu’Hiruzen eu été couronné Sandaime venait de mettre un coup au vieil homme. Ibiki le comprenait. Être trahis par ses proches était toujours extrêmement difficile.

En fait, des équipiers genins du Sandaime, le seul à ne pas l’avoir trahi était Torifu Akimichi. Celui-ci avait quitté le service actif depuis longtemps et il restait principalement dans le Campus de son Clan sans se mêler aux autres.

oOo

« Morikubo-san, vous avez été la personne ayant réussi à décoder les archives du Faucon de Guerre, que pouvez-vous nous en dire ? »

Shiho joua nerveusement avec le bord de sa manche. Qu’est-ce qu’une fille de kiné comme elle faisait devant le Grand Conseil ? Sans déconner ! Elle était pas suffisamment payée pour ces conneries.

« La première étape a été de comprendre l’organisation des Archives. Habituellement on a un classement alphabétique ou chronologique. Ici, c’était un classement basé sur la géographie des missions. »

« Pardon ? »

« Les rapports sont organisés en fonction du lieu ou s’est déroulé la mission. Par exemple, tous les documents concernant Ame étaient rassemblés au même endroit et encodé suivant la même logique. Ainsi il a été facile de découvrir que la Racine a effectué plus de 35 missions sur le territoire de Ame. La première mission a eu lieu avant la Seconde Guerre Shinobie. C’était un marché avec Hanzo pour l’aider à arriver au pouvoir. Ce premier accord n’a pas empêché Danzo de trahir la Salamandre par la suite. Il a aidé le dirigeant de Ame à détruire l’Akatsuki, un mouvement jeune visant à libérer le Pays de la Pluie de son dictateur, avant de le faire assassiner. »

Tsunade grimaça. Elle craignait la réaction de Jiraya. Le Sannin allait très mal vivre le fait d’apprendre que les trois orphelins qu’il avait pris sous son aile étaient morts et que Danzo avait aidé à leur démise.

Shikaku se mordit l’intérieur des joues. En tant que Commandant Junin il avait eu droit au rapport préliminaire. Alors que la gamine blonde à lunettes listait les différents pays où la Racine était intervenue au fil des ans, Shikaku se remémora cette détestable mission au Pays du Bois.

Le Groupe Prajñâ au Pays du Bois avaient été attaqués par des shinobis de la Racine juste avant l’arrivée de Shikaku pour des négociations. Les Shinobis du Pays du Bois avaient cru, à raison, que des ninjas de Konoha les avaient trahis et avaient attaqué la délégation officielle de Konoha. Ils avaient été annihilés par Shikaku et son équipe.

(Aujourd’hui le Dirigeant du Clan Nara était rongé par les regrets. Tant de morts pour des raisons stupides ! )

« Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur le cas du Sannin Orochimaru ? » demanda Tsume Inuzuka.

Sans surprise Shiho vit de nombreuses personnes se tendre dans la salle. La Chunin fit craquer ses doigts avant de répondre.

« Le Serpent Blanc a été approché par Danzo six mois après la fin de la Seconde Guerre Shinobie pour travailler pour le compte de l’Hokage. Il est apparu au cours de l’enquête que Danzo avait assuré au Sannin que toutes les recherches qu’il lui demandait étaient approuvées par l’Hokage. Pour Orochimaru, rien de ce qu’il a fait n’était illégal. Moyennement éthique et moral, mais pas interdit. » répondit Shiho avec honnêteté.

L’Invocateur des Serpents n’avait jamais été très stable, mais il aimait le village. Lorsque Danzo l’avait approché, il ne s’était pas posé de questions.

Hiruzen comprenait désormais la réaction d’Orochimaru, ce jour maudit où le vieux singe avait envahi son laboratoire avec des ANBU. Le Sandaime avait trahis son élève. Il l’avait condamné sans même se poser de questions. Pour lui Orochimaru était coupable. Kami-sama qu’est-ce qu’il s’en voulait… Jamais Hiruzen ne pourrait tenter de réparer cette faute.

Danzo était un monstre et ses manigances duraient depuis bien trop longtemps.

oOo

Lorsque Tsunade, Hiruzen et Shikaku avaient eu la présentation de Ibiki, ils s’étaient posés la question de savoir s’il était judicieux de faire témoigner l’un des ANBU de Danzo au procès.

Leurs conditionnements étaient profonds et leurs progrès pour le briser étaient lents, mais il y avait l’une des jeunes recrues qui avait particulièrement bien réagi à la déprogrammation de Ryôka.

Le gaki avait été soigné par Tsunade de l’empoisonnement de sang qui le tuait à petit feu avant d’être interrogé par Ibiki avec les deux Hokages et le commandant junin derrière une vitre sans teint. Tsunade, Hiruzen et Shikaku avaient eu droit au témoignage de Shin en avant-première. Le Sandaime avait été horrifié d’apprendre ce que son ancien ami avait fait subir à ces enfants. Il les avait entraînés à abandonner toute émotion et toute éthique, les transformant en moutons qui exécutaient tous ses ordres, même les plus horribles sans broncher.

Il allait même jusqu’à les faire s’entre-tuer comme Kiri l’avait imposé dans son Académie avant le passage de Zabuza Momochi. Il les maintenait hors du monde réel, sans aucune expérience sociale, sans même un réel nom, juste des numéros.

(Shin s’était lui-même nommé après que Ryôka eu brisé son conditionnement. Cela avait fait pleurer Tsunade qui avait observé la scène cachée derrière une vitre sans teint.)

Bref, dans tous les cas, Shin était le seul ANBU qui aurait potentiellement pu témoigner et sa psychologue, Ryôka Yamanaka, s’y était farouchement opposé.

Résultat, c’était elle qui s’était présentée pour témoigner des horreurs psychologiques que Danzo avait infligé à ses soldats. Lorsqu’elle avait fini son public était un peu vert et certains étaient sur le point de vomir.

* * *

Assis dans une alcôve d’un bar dont il avait oublié le nom Shikaku buvait avec un rien de mélancolie. Choza et Inoichi étaient au bar, commandant une autre bouteille de sake.

Le procès du Faucon de Guerre venait de se terminer et cela avait fait resurgirent de nombreux souvenirs chez le Commandant Junin.

Choza s’assit à côté de son ami en riant. Il avait assisté à la décapitation sans broncher et avait immédiatement envoyé son assistante/majordome chercher des bouteilles d’alcool pour célébrer la mort du traître. C’était lui qui avait convaincu Inoichi et Shikaku de venir dans ce bar.

« Certains s’amusent ce soir… Je doute que le gaki au Mukoton finisse sa soirée seul, » déclara Inoichi avec un sourire grivois en se posant aux côtés de ses camarades de toujours.

Shikaku leva les yeux au ciel avant de tendre son verre pour que Choza le remplisse à nouveau.

« Ca va Shika ? » Demanda l’Akimichi.

« Oui. Je pensais au futur. Le village a connu tellement de changement en si peu de temps. »

Inoichi grimaça. Il était vrai que Konoha avait subit de lourds changements en quelques mois. Il y avait eu la trahison de leurs alliés de Kusa et Taki, la montée en puissance de Oto, la réapparition du Clan Uzumaki et le retrait de la spirale de ce même clan du Village de Konoha.

Le Chef du Clan des liseurs d’esprits vida sa coupelle de sake d’un coup sec.

« C’était un sale temps pour changer de Hokage. Tsunade s’en est pris plein la tronche. »

« Il est clair que l’Otokage et la Matriarche Uzumaki sont de véritables requins, » commenta Shikaku.

Choza ricana dans sa coupelle de sake.

« Vous vous souvenez de Kushina. Elle avait vraiment un caractère de merde. Faut croire que c’est de famille. »

« Tous les Uzumaki et leurs descendants sont barges. Keiko avait une grand-mère ou arrière-grand-mère Uzumaki. » commenta Shikaku.

« C’est vrai qu’elle en tenait une sacrée couche ! » s’exclama Inoichi avec un grand sourire.

Le trio avait régulièrement travaillé avec Keiko Umino lorsqu’ils n’étaient encore que des genins ou des Chunins. La Princesse des Poisons avait été leur capitaine sur plusieurs missions durant la Seconde Guerre Shinobis et ils avaient pu expérimenter son caractère entier et ses plans démoniaques.

« On aurait bien eu besoin de ses compétences et de son putain de Futton lors de l’examen Chunin, » déclara Choza.

« Oto a récupéré un utilisateur du Futton, » commenta Shikaku en finissant son verre cul-sec.

Et c’était vraiment terrifiant. Otokagure était extrêmement récent, une dizaine d’années à la louche. Et pourtant le village de nombreux shinobis ayant des kekkei-genkai et en prime ils avaient l’allégeance des anciens Épéistes de la Brume.

« Shikaku, tu réfléchis trop ! » annonça Choza en tapant dans le dos de son ami.

Cela sorti brutalement le Nara de ses pensées. Il sourit à Choza et accepta le sake de Inoichi. Il fallait qu’il arrête de penser pour quelque temps. Ce soir c’était la fête.

oOo

Ce matin Danzo avait été décapité. Koharu et Homura avaient été décapités également. Hiruzen était désormais l’un des derniers shinobis vivants de sa génération. Il était vraiment temps qu’il se retire. Il voulait voir son petit-fils grandir. Et avec un peu de chance, Asuma et Rumi allaient lui donner d’autres petits-enfants.

L’ancien Hokage avait décidé de rendre visite au dernier équipier qu’il lui restait. Torifu l’avait accueilli avec un sourire un peu triste. Ils s’étaient installés dans le salon et buvaient du thé noir apporté par la majordome de l’Akimichi.

« Est-ce que tu regrettes d’être devenu Hokage ? » demanda Torifu après un long moment de silence.

« Parfois, » répondit honnêtement Hiruzen. « Ce n’est pas un métier facile et j’ai fait des erreurs. Quelques fois j’ai vraiment souhaité que Sensei choisisse quelqu’un d’autre pour lui succéder. »

« Il a fait ce qu’il pensait être le mieux, tout comme lorsque tu as choisi le petit Namikaze comme Yondaime. »

« Il aurait été brillant. Minato avait cette lumière, cet espoir… Konoha avait besoin de cela après la guerre. »

Torifu humma sourdement avant de prendre une gorgée de thé.

« Je reste persuadé que Keiko Umino aurait été plus adaptée. Elle n’avait pas cette ‘lumière’, mais elle avait d’autres qualités. En fait, il aurait fallu les couronner tous les deux en même temps, » ricana le vieil Akimichi.

Hiruzen toussa désespérément pour éviter de s’étouffer avec son thé.

« Tu plaisantes ! Ils se seraient entre-tués en moins d’une semaine ! Les deux gamins ne pouvaient pas se  piffer. Ils passaient son temps à se chercher des poux lorsqu’ils se croisaient. Je me souviens très bien comment leur guerre a commencé. C’était dans mon bureau. Sakumo était présent avec son Apprentie et Jiraya venait d’arriver avec sa nouvelle équipe de genins. Mon crétin d’élève a fait un commentaire déplacé et Keiko, qui devait avoir 10 ou 11 ans l’a attaqué à grand renfort de Futton. Elle a détruit un des murs de mon bureau d’ailleurs… Bref, Minato avait bondi pour protéger son  maître tandis que ses équipiers étaient complètement perdus.  Ils  avaient fini à se battre comme des chiffonniers en roulant dans la poussière. »

Après cet épisode Minato avait surnommé Keiko ‘la Folle’ et Keiko appelait Minato uniquement ‘Bâtard’.

Ils avaient enterré la hache de guerre après le suicide de Sakumo. L’apprentie du Croc Blanc et le maître du fils du shinobi de légende avaient mis de côté leur haine pour s’assurer du bien-être de Kakashi. Le gamin était déjà chunin à cette époque et avait refusé la moindre aide, mais cela n’avait pas empêché Minato et Keiko de faire une alliance pour surveiller le gaki sans sa connaissance.

« Cela explique beaucoup de choses concernant l’hostilité entre ces deux-là et concernant la décoration de ton bureau. C’est terriblement destructeur le Futton, » commenta Torifu. « Et en parlant de Futton, je pense que l’un des Oto-nin est porteur de ce kekkei-genkai. »

« Pardon ? »

« Lors de l’invasion, tu as été enfermé avec les autres dirigeants dans un Shishienjin. C’est normalement complètement inviolable. Aucune attaque conventionnelle ne peut passer au travers. Or un Oto-nin l’a brisé en crachant une sorte de liquide gluant dessus. La barrière a fondu comme du beurre dans une poêle. »

Hiruzen regarda son camarade avec surprise.

« Quoi ! C’est quoi ce regard ? J’ai l’un des meilleurs réseaux d’espionnage de tout le village ! »

Hiruzen leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne contredis pas Torifu. Après tout, l’Akimichi avait effectivement un très efficace réseau d’informateurs à travers Konoha. Il devait même être meilleur que le réseau de Anko Gossip Queen Mitarashi.

« Torifu, répète ce que tu as dit ! » coupa Hiruzen.

Torifu avait continué de parler pendant que l’ancien Sandaime réfléchissait et une chose qu’il venait de dire avait attiré son attention.

« Je disais que l’Oto-nin qui avait fait fondre la barrière avait la peau assez mate avec une cicatrice sur le nez et des marques autour des yeux. Violette, assez pales avec la même forme que les marques de ton ancien élève. »

« Jiraya ou Orochimaru ? » demanda Hiruzen, s’attendant à ce que Torifu nomme le premier. (Après tout Jiraya était un coureur de jupon et il devait avoir quelques bâtards à travers les Nations Élémentaires.)

« Le Serpent Blanc. »

« Quoi ? C’est… Surprenant… » Hiruzen réfléchit un instant avant de reprendre la parole. « Orochi nous avait dit qu’il faisait partie d’un Clan. Je ne l’ai jamais vraiment cru. »

« Mais apparemment tu avais tort, Vieux Singe, » commenta Torifu. « Le jeune devant être un cousin, certainement originaire du Pays des Nuages vu sa carnation. »

Hiruzen avala de travers et manqua de s’étouffer. Toussant comme un perdu, il revint sur ce que venait de dire son camarade. Celui-ci le regardait, inquiet. D’un geste de main, il lui fit signe que tout allait bien.

Tandis que Torifu appelait sa majordome pour qu’elle leur apporte une nouvelle theière, Hiruzen vit défiler des myriades de souvenirs derrière ses paupières. Kami-sama ! Il se souvenait de tout ! De cette foutue finale Chunin, de la traîtrise de Kusa et Taki, du combat contre Hashirama-sensei et le sandaime Raikage et… et de Keiko Umino !

Par Amateratsu ! Keiko Umino, la Dosu-Hime, Keiko no Futton… L’une des cartes maîtresses de Konoha… était vivante ! Kami-sama…

Elle était vivante et était la dirigeante d’Oto… Et la compagne d’Orochimaru ! Qu’il était con ! Toutes ces années Keiko avait tu le nom du géniteur de ses enfants. Personne n’avait jamais réussi à lui soutirer l’information. Ni son maître, ni ses équipiers, ni ses étudiants. Même à lui, elle lui avait dit d’aller se faire voir. Le Clan Umino était habitué des enfants sans père. Elle ne faisait que suivre la tradition familiale.

Maintenant, sachant que Keiko était à Oto avec Orochimaru et sachant qu’Iruka avait les mêmes marques claniques que l’Invocateur des Serpents, faire le lien était évident. La manipulatrice du Futton avait dû placer des henges sur ses enfants pour cacher les traits distinctifs qu’Orochimaru leur avait légué.

Iruka devait être au courant de la survie de sa mère depuis le début. Il avait dû lui servir d’informateur depuis des années… Et avec l’Invasion, il avait décidé de définitivement rejoindre Oto… Hiruzen ne parvenait même pas à lui en vouloir pour cette traîtrise. Iruka l’avait payé de sa vie lorsqu’il était tombé, défendant l’Académie.

Hiruzen vida sa coupe de thé et regretta de ne pas avoir quelque chose de plus fort. Il avait trahi son ancien élève des années auparavant. Et maintenant Orochimaru et Keiko avaient perdu leur fils aîné. Se resservant une nouvelle tasse Hiruzen se fit une promesse. Il tairait la survie de la compagne de Orochimaru et il pousserait Tsunade à ignorer Oto.

Le nom d’Orochimaru avait été blanchi des infamies qui lui étaient reprochées. Maintenant le Sannin et Keiko devaient juste vouloir qu’on leur foute la paix afin qu’ils puissent pleurer leur fils en paix. Hiruzen ferait tout son possible pour que Konoha n’embête plus jamais son ancien élève.

Si Orochimaru voulait recréer des liens avec eux, il ferait le premier pas, Hiruzen ne lui forcerait pas la main.

* * *

Tsunade cocha une nouvelle case sur son calendrier et soupira. C’était le 7 décembre et elle était Hokage depuis trois semaines. Le temps coulait entre ses doigts comme du sable et elle avait l’impression de ne rien maîtriser. Les évènements échappaient à son contrôle. Elle voulait juste faire une pose…

Comment Sensei avait-il fait pour supporter cela pendant plus de 4 décennies ?!

Au moins Danzo et les deux autres croûtons étaient morts. Cela lui enlevait une épine du pied. Désormais Tsunade devait se trouver ses propres conseillers. Cela n’allait pas etre facile. Elle avait quelques candidats en tête mais elle devait y reflechir plus en profondeur. En attendant Sensei, Shikaku, Ours et Kaede étaient là pour répondre à ses questions.

De la même facon, les deux Assistants du Sandaime, des jumeaux d’une vingtaine d’années venant de la famille Nohara, aidaient Shizune à prendre ses marques dans son nouveau rôle.

Trois coups secs frappés à sa fenêtre sortirent la Godaime Hokage de ses pensées. Jiraya était perché sur la corniche et avait sa tête des mauvais jours. Tsunade lui déverrouilla sa fenêtre et désactiva les pièges.

L’Ermite entra, suivit par Kakashi qui semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules et les trois Traqueurs partis à la recherche de Raido Namiashi et Naruto Uzumaki.

Ils étaient seuls. Sans le fils de Hinaki et sans l’enfant de Kushina. Tsunade se crispa.

« Rapport, » ordonna-t-elle d’une voix lourde de crainte refoulée.

Le Capitaine des Traqueurs s’avança d’un pas.

« L’Équipe Émeraude, assistée de Jiraya no Sannin et Kakashi Hatake, a suivi la piste olfactive de Raido Namiashi et Naruto Uzumaki jusqu’au Pays du Thé après un passage au Pays de l’Ours. Je tiens à remercier Jiraya-sama de nous avoir permis d’utiliser son réseau d’espionnage. Sans cela, nous aurions perdu la piste au Pays de l’Ours. Namiashi a très bien retenu les leçons de sa sensei à propos des techniques de la Division d’Infiltration et a mis grand soin à semer des fausses pistes et à disparaître. Les invocations de Hatake-san ont été d’un très grand secourt à plusieurs occasions. »

Tsunade hocha la tête et fit signe à l’homme de poursuivre.

« Au port de Ube, les deux déserteurs ont crée plusieurs clones pour brouiller les pistes. Encore une fois, le réseau d’espionnage de Jiraya-san a été très utile. Cela nous a permis d’éliminer plusieurs possibilités de direction très rapidement. Namiashi et Uzumaki ont envoyé des clones dans des ferrys en direction des Pays du Vent, de l’Eau et de la Lune tandis qu’ils traversaient à pied la péninsule du Thé pour prendre un bateau au port de Kobe. »

« Vous les avez rattrapés ? » demanda Tsunade.

Peut-etre que Raido avait refusé de revenir à Konoha et avait attaqué les Traqueurs. Il devait etre à l’Hopital et Naruto devait etre là-bas également, pour faire un check-up ! C’était obligé. L’autre option était inacceptable !

« Non Hokage-sama. » répondit le Traqueur. « Raido Namiashi et Naruto Uzumaki ont embarqué dans un ferry pour rejoindre le port de Mojiko au Pays des Sources Chaudes. Le navire n’est jamais arrivé. »

« Pardon ? » croassa Tsunade.

« Hime, » commença Jiraya, « C’est la saison des tempêtes… »

_Non, non, non !_

« Le navire a sombré »

_NON ! NON ! NON !_

« Le ferry était à plusieurs kilomètres des côtes et a été frappé de plein fouet par un typhon selon les sauveteurs du Pays du Bois qui sont venus après l’accident. Personne n’a survécu. »

Tsunade secoua la tête, incapable d’accepter cette possibilité.

« Même un shinobi est incapable de marcher sur une mer déchaînée. »

« Non… » gémit la Godaime tétanisée par l’horreur.

« Hime… Naruto et Raido sont morts. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et oui, Konoha pense que Naruto est mort.  
> C'est la fin de cette partie, mais les aventures des Konoha-nin vont continuer !


End file.
